Mientras Vivamos nos encontraremos
by Angy Granchester
Summary: Candy ha regresado después de su encuentro en N.Y. esta triste por su separación. expresa su sentir y los recuerdos la embargan, por no volverlo a ver sin embargo sabe que Terry no ama a susana pues es una promesa lo que los separa.Mientras esten vivos existe la posibilidad de un reencuentro. Basada en crono propuesta del CCFS.
1. Chapter 1

_personajes original perteneciente a Mizuki y Yumiko_

 _Hola antes que nada quiero agradecerles a quienes han leído mi primera historia. este es una corta historia, donde reflejo el sentir de nuestra pecosa cuando regreso de su viaje llena de ilusiones y la esperanza que ella mantiene luego reflejado en FS._

 _En versiones anteriores sabemos que Candy se muestra por decirlo así bastante resignada por haber perdido el amor, pero en FS vemos que ella siempre mantiene la esperanza de volver a verlo, pues siempre se recalcan las palabras que mientras hay vida hay esperanza de abrazar un reencuentro maravilloso al doblar la esquina._

 _con la muerte de susana fue posible pues ella era un impedimento para que fueran felices. gracias a su escritora Kioko Mizuki quien nos regalo esta hermosa novela._

 _espero les guste_

 _Condena a amarte_

 _reflexiones en mi corazón_

En la penumbra de mi habitación levanto mi mirada y veo la intensa luz de la luna de una noche estrellada. Lagrimas lenguaje mudo de mi alma aun corren en mis mejillas. Tan solo ayer mi corazón estaba lleno de sueños e ilusiones por cumplir, ahora solo son sueños envueltos en una maleta el "olvido".

Salí abrazando el mañana y soñaba que estando a tu lado todos esos sueños se harían realidad… ¡Que equivocada estaba! Tengo que seguir adelante. Como lograrlo? Fingir? Si, fingir que todo está bien y que esto pasara pronto, que las heridas sanaran y todo sera solo recuerdos ….. Duele….espere tantas cosas de ti, pero encontré un abismo que nos separaba. Fuiste mi luz y fuiste mi sombra. Fuiste mi alegría y mi cobardía. Las olas turbulentas te golpeaban fuertemente y no eras capaz de vencerlas. Te mantuviste impávido. Te vi sufrir y también llorar. Quise arrancarte de las manos del sufrimiento, yo también era tu sufrimiento…he renunciado a ti, pero quizás no era el tiempo, quizás no lo era…... Quizás nuestros caminos se encuentren algún día y cuando eso suceda quisiera verte a los ojos y decirte: aquí estoy… cumplí mi promesa y tú? También lo hiciste?. Si lo haces te juro que yo tratare de serlo. Si no me condenaras a amarte toda la eternidad hasta el más allá.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase, si serán días, meses o años para que pueda olvidarte, aun no sé si eso…. sea posible. Salgo de la habitación. Me siento sola. Regrese con el corazón destrozado porque….Porque no volvería a verte. Me aleje de ti sin escuchar tu corazón. Para qué? Todo estaba dicho. Creo yo. No podré volver a verte. Me condenaste a amarte.

Terry, Terry…. tu nombre suena tan lejano, como lejano esta tu corazón, mi amor. Tu nombre grito en silencio y siento que mi pecho estallara en cualquier momento, quiero llorar….no quiero más llorar. Te diluyes en el viento, en la brisa del mar como luz polvorienta en el amanecer…. En silencio te recuerdo. Le diste luz a mis sombras y me enseñaste que la vida continua aun cuando una ha terminado, algo tan obvio, lo quería aceptar. _no_ quería salir de aquel abismo oscuro que había poseído mis recuerdos, pero me diste tu mano y me enseñaste a volver a amar. Con furia, amor y pasión, a través de aquellos árboles, lo hiciste. Me enseñaste que había vida y que había esperanza. Desde entonces…..te amé.

Camino y mis pensamientos vuelan de nuevo, ya no podré volver a verte. Mi alma está quebrada, porque amándote tanto tuve que dejarte. Perdóname mi amor. Perdóname porque no pude escucharte, para qué?, no hay caso. Ella, su vida dependía de que nosotros….."De nuestra separación" no podríamos vivir así. Esa noche era tan fría, pero tu calor quedo en mí. Recuerdo que me dijiste: "Se feliz… si eso me dijiste y además "porque yo no sé si podre lograrlo" también eso me dijiste. Terry, Si tú eres feliz, yo tratare te lo aseguro.

Aquellas días de colegio en las que nos encontrábamos, ya no volverán. Mi amor…. ya no volverás. Quizás no era el tiempo. Pasamos corriendo uno tras el otro: en el puerto, en el hogar, en el tren con la esperanza de volverte a ver. vivía con la esperanza de verte de frente y querer decir las palabras que no pude nunca decirte: "Terry… te amo más que a nadie". Sin embargo esas palabras siento que no puedo mencionarlas. Está de por medio nuestra promesa.

Tal vez nos encontremos…..

Mientras tanto te seguiré de lejos guardando cada recuerdo tuyo. Cada recorte, cada revista. Lo bueno y lo malo. Por favor no me olvides Terry, no olvides que aquí estoy aplaudiendo cada éxito tuyo, sintiéndolo propio. Haz de cuenta que en cada presentación yo estoy allí para desearte miles de felicitaciones.

Seguiré adelante con mi vida y…..quizás algún día... "Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza de reencontrarnos y entonces te diré con orgullo….Terry, te amo".

No me olvides

por favor nunca me olvides!

se mio,

Te pido que me recuerdes,

ya no quiero sentir mas este vacío.

luz brillante de mis noches,

sol de mis tristes dias,

Eres llanto, eres alegria,

Eres mi mayor cobardia.

Eres palabra sin argumento,

Eres mi hermoso tormento,

Eres mi lindo sueño que quiero cumplir,

Escucha! Oyes mi corazón latir?.

Llega la primavera y con ella mis memorias,

azul intenso, tu mirada, me pierdo una vez mas,

una lagrima brota…Terry.. Donde estas?

Condenada a amarte tanto,

me hice adicta a tu recuerdo,

he sobrevivido un día mas sin ti...

ahora solo me falta el resto de mi vida

en aquella cima, el viento se lleva mis angustiados pensamientos,

aunque siga mi camino , te pido...no me olvides!

CWA

Continuara...

* * *

Espero les guste

le dare continuacion a esta historia con los hechos basados en CCFS...proximamente.

Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

_personajes original perteneciente a Mizuki y Yumiko_

 _Hola antes que nada quiero agradecerles a quienes han leído mi primera historia. reflejo el sentir de nuestra pecosa cuando regreso de su viaje llena de ilusiones y la esperanza que ella mantiene luego reflejado en FS._

 _En versiones anteriores sabemos que Candy se muestra por decirlo así bastante resignada por haber perdido el amor, pero en FS vemos que ella siempre mantiene la esperanza de volver a verlo. siempre se recalcan las palabras que mientras hay vida hay esperanza de abrazar un reencuentro maravilloso al doblar la esquina._

 _con la muerte de susana fue posible pues ella era un impedimento para que fueran felices. gracias a su escritora Kioko Mizuki quien nos regalo esta hermosa novela._

 _Candice White Ardlay partía de Nueva York con el corazón roto y sus sueños deshechos. Había llegado con la ilusión de ver al muchacho que amaba, ser el protagonista de una de las historias más hermosas "Romeo Y Julieta". Si, Terence Granchester amante de las letras de Shakespeare Había hecho todo por traerla, su deseo de verla, aunque su corazón se debatía entre un mar de confusiones, su compañera de tablas Susana Marlow había sido lastimada en uno de los ensayos cuando unos reflectores cayeron, ella tras salvarle la vida al recién afamado actor sufrió las consecuencias de su acto, que le dejo postrada en una silla de ruedas inmóvil…para siempre._

 _El corazón de Terry era un mar turbulento de olas incesantes. El, un chico de 18 años que empezaba a danzar sobre las aguas de la fama. ¿Que se le puede pedir a un adolescente a esa edad? Hasta qué punto un muchacho puede ser responsable de la acción que cometió su compañera? También tenía sueños. Donde quedaron sus planes e ilusiones de estar con la mujer amada? Susana Marlow perdió su brillante carrera de Actriz y su inmovilidad, pero a esta le importaba muy poco su salud, si con esto pudiera tener al muchacho que decía amar a su lado. Terry a su vez había perdido el amor, la tranquilidad, el corazón, si, su corazón fue arrancado de su cavidad y fue escondido bajo aquellos copos de nieve que caían incesantemente. Supo desde entonces, desde siempre que él no podía amar a nadie más. Sin embargo tenía que seguir y cumplir con un deber, con una carga emocional impuesta y una decisión hecha por…. ella. Ella, la chica que amaba lo había abandonado y él, había aceptado esa decisión. Sabía que no podían cimentar su amor sobre los sentimientos de Susana. Sus decisiones fueron el producto de la falta de guía y orientación. Además de los valores que le fueron inculcados de niña y el deber y honor que prevalecía en la sangre de Terence Granchester, hijo de Richard duque de Granchester._

 _Meses después de su separación procuraba continuar con su vida, pero cuando estaba a solas rompía en llanto recriminándose su comportamiento. No era posible que continuara de esa manera- se decía internamente. Debo salir adelante. La vida continúa. Fue hermoso haberlo conocido. Sí, pero ahora…. Solo deseo que seas feliz Terry y que hagas feliz a esa chica._

 _La enfermera tras su regreso a Chicago recibió una carta que le hubo mandado Susana Marlow la cual leyó una sola vez, pero cuyas letras habían quedado grabadas en su mente. Como si fuera una grabación en piedra._

 _*** "Querida Candice, espero que hayas regresado sana y salva a Chicago, por favor perdóname por haberte echado…sabía lo que Terence sentía en su corazón, pero no podía aceptar perderlo….Recuerdo la ocasión que te presentaste en el hotel buscándolo y yo no podía soportar tus ojos brillantes, ni el hecho de que el no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ti. Habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal que te olvidara. Comparado a perderlo el quedar incapacita de las piernas no significa nada para mi….te pido perdón. Desde que comencé a amar a Terry, me volví una chica cada día más mezquina. Aquella noche no podía dejar de disculparme y llorar, pero él me dijo estas palabras "Me quedare a tu lado…..para siempre" el pronuncio en un susurro observando la nieve fuera de la ventana. Su alma se iba contigo, pero a pesar de eso me aferre a sus palabras"_

 _Sus amigos siempre la veían triste y había bajado mucho de peso. Se sumergía en su trabajo haciendo más horas de las normales, con el propósito de olvidarlo. El, ya no sería suyo nunca jamás. No le pertenecía y se sentía una intrusa el solo pensar en él._

 _Sus días trabajando en el hospital pasaban lentamente y ella trabajaba duro y constante para no tener un solo pensamiento que la lleve de nuevo a sus recuerdos con el muchacho que ella aun amaba. Eventualmente Annie, Archie y Patty la visitaban. Cada día la observaban dubitativa._

 _Al siguiente año era igual. Cada uno había tomado rumbos distintos y ella debía afrontar su destino con sus luces y sombras con una sonrisa. Una vez más experimentaba una separación dolorosa que la dejaba sin fuerzas, sin respiro. Lo único que la mantenía de pie era el hecho de estar viva y ayudar a los demas. su corazon bondadoso se habia puesto un muro protector para no sentir mas dolor. el corazon se le desgarraba._

 _Su hermana y amiga entrañable había notado a una Candy distinta desde que hubo llegado de Nueva York. Sabía que algo muy fuerte le había pasado a la rubia. Intuía que fue muy grave y que cuando regreso enferma no fue un producto casual._

 _-Candy, discúlpame de lo que te voy a decir…dirás que soy una entrometida, pero te quiero tanto y te he visto siempre más que mi amiga, Candy eres mi hermana y me preocupas._

 _-Que estás diciendo Annie, yo estoy bien... de donde sacas todas esa idea absurda. No sé a qué te refieres!- dijo Candy de manera despreocupada._

 _-Candy! no mientas más. Recuerdo que te fuiste con todas tus ilusiones para ver a Terry y luego solo has dicho que hubieron circunstancias que te obligaron a no verlo más!. No creas que me quede con tu versión. Desde entonces estuve revisando los periódicos para darme cuenta que había pasado. Candy, porque lo dejaste? Por qué te fuiste sin darle la oportunidad de hablar?_

 _-Basta Annie! No quiero hablar más de ese asunto….yo…. tú no sabes nada de lo que paso._

 _-Perdóname Candy, pero no me pudo callar. Te has dado cuenta que él está pasándola mal? De casualidad te has dignado a leer que su actuación a raíz de su separación ha decaído?, si Terry sigue así pronto dejara de ser esa luz brillante._

 _-Yo….no puedo hacer nada Annie!-Candy trataba de ocultar su sufrimiento y su dolor._

 _-No te entiendo Candy, de verdad no te entiendo. Donde está tu amor? Donde están….donde dejaste tus sueños de ir con el chico que amas? Lo dejaste a su suerte!. En manos de esa mujer. Alguna vez te preguntaste que sentía él? Si era realmente lo que él quería hacer?- Candy se mantenía callada. Los cuestionamientos de Annie que alguna vez ella también se los hizo, pero no podía hacer nada. No podía luchar contra todo lo que podría suceder si ella y Terry hubiesen continuado juntos- Me embarga una impotencia y quisiera sacudirte a mas no poder... No puedo mirar indiferente la actitud de esa chica, ella lo retiene por su accidente, pero eso no es amor, Candy… eso no es amor._

 _-Te repito nuevamente Annie, "No puedo hacer nada". Ahora por favor…quiero estar sola. Discúlpame._

 _Después de esta inquietante conversación Candy no paraba de llorar. Sus lágrimas salían fácilmente. Debía poner un alto a sus estallidos de llantos que a veces no tenían fin. Evidentemente Annie no sabía a profundidad lo sucedido entre ellos y el dolor de hablar de lo mismo hacia a Candy seguir callando._

 _Supo que Susana escondía las cartas que le enviaba a Terry, si, Candy había concluido que Terry no había recibido las cartas y supo que ella las escondía. cruzaron pocas palabras, pero pudo saber que no todo le llegaba a Terry. al escuchar que susana estaba enamorada de el, supo que el amor de ella no era tan puro, pero le habia salvado la vida y eso era algo que candy siempre le agradeceria. no podia olvidar que gracias a ella, su amor podia vivir._

 _Candy no paraba de pensar en Terry. Con frecuencia se decía que ya no podía volverlo a ver. La Guerra seguía en su máximo apogeo. No había aun noticias de Stear que se habia unido a las alianzas francesas. El chico aquel que se despidió de Candy y le regalo la cajita de la felicidad un regalo especial hecho por él, para ella. Un regalo hecho con mucha dedicación a sabiendas de que Candy partiría a Nueva York para ver al muchacho que amaba._

 _***"Candy cada vez que estés triste, escucha la cajita de la felicidad. Su música te hará feliz"_

 _\- Stear, la cajita de la felicidad cada vez que me siento triste escucho su melodía y me hace sentir bien, tenías razón- se dijo una vez Candy. A raíz de su separación, tiempo después, la cajita dejo de funcionar._

 _Mientras tanto la vida de Terry transcurría en el desasosiego y su realidad era cruda. Tenía a cuestas una responsabilidad con Susana. Trataba de dar lo mejor, pero simplemente no le salía. La chica inválida rayaba en la desesperación con sus quejas, por su falta de atención. Ella no se detenía a pensar que sentía Terry?, solamente pensaba en ella misma y en aferrarse a las palabras que una vez le dijo: "Me quedare contigo….para siempre". No le importaba siquiera no volver a caminar si con eso lo tendría a él._

 _-A dónde vas Terry?¿qué haces Terry? Otra vez te vas?- eran sus insufribles preguntas. Temía que el buscase a Candy y la abandonara, sin embargo siempre recordaba que Candy le había hecho una promesa, una promesa que no permitiría jamás acercarse a Terry. Sabe que Candy la cumpliria, no en vano conoció el corazón de Candy a travez de sus ojos brillantes,su mirada transparente y pura, esos ojos que odio cuando la vio por primera vez en el hotel en su desesperación buscaba a Terry tras su presentación en Chicago del Rey Lear. Terry se sentia asfixiado, triste y abandonado._

 _-Por favor Susana déjame respirar!. Estoy contigo ahora ¿no es así?, te prometí que me quedaría contigo y es lo que cumplire._

 _-Pero Terry, casi no te veo y cuando estás conmigo, estas ausente._

 _-Escúchame Susana! Trato de que esto funcione. Pondré todo de mi parte y… te prometo que todo estara bien.. Además….Estoy en mis ensayos. No puedo darme el lujo de estar siempre contigo. Conoces perfectamente el oficio... Vendré luego a verte.- el Muchacho tomo su sobretodo y salio de la pequeña casa en la cual habitaba._

 _-Está bien Terry!...te esperare!_

 _Los constantes reclamos de Susana por sentirse sola, el hecho de haber perdido a Candy lo estaban volviendo loco. Terry llego en pensar que Candy nunca lo quiso y le fue fácil dejarlo. Más de una vez cuestiono si ella realmente es lo que quería. Quiso seguir dando todo de sí, pero su falta de ánimo fue más fuerte y abandono la compañía Stratford. Una actuación en decadencia no aportaría un buen ingreso que la compañía necesitara. Había incumplimientos y perdió el lugar que había logrado con tanto esfuerzo el de ser el mejor actor del momento.._

 _En chicago Candy seguía cuidando de Albert que aún no había recuperado la memoria._

 _Las malas noticias llegaron y con ella la muerte de Stear. Patty se sentía tan consternada y triste. Se sumergió en una tristeza profunda. Sin embargo Candy fue una ayuda para su adolorido corazón_

 _-Candy, no entiendo el por qué? mi hermano tuvo que ir a la guerra si ni siquiera estados unidos había entrado. Mis padres están destrozados. Mi hermano Candy, lo he perdido y esto me duele mucho. Éramos tan unidos y no tuvo la confianza de decirme lo que le ocurría- dijo Archie bastante consternado._

 _-Archie aun no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo,. Recuerdo cuando me fue a despedir. Lo encontré raro nuca me imagine que por su cabeza rondaba esta preocupación. Estaba tan inmersa y feliz por ver a Terry que me olvide de mi amigo. Si lo hubiese intuido quizás…tampoco me permitieron estar en su funeral. No pude despedirme de él- de nuevo sus lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos._

 _-Creo que igual habría sido, él es una persona que no desiste cuando algo atraviesa su mente._

 _-Pero al menos hubiésemos intentado._

 _1917_

 _Estados unido entraba en guerra y la preocupación sobre la estabilidad del país era un constante_

 _Neil que decía estar enamorado de Candy, la acosaba a más no poder, no era más que un capricho del señorito._

 _Neil se había obsesionado con Candy y quería casarse._

 _-Vaya, Vaya que cambiada estas Candy!- mantenia su gesto burlezco y hasta un tanto de morbo. Realmente te ves muy femenina…Me gusta tu rostro._

 _-Suéltame Neil. No me toques!_

 _-Ja ja ja sí que eres una gata salvaje- dijo este sarcásticamente- te casaras conmigo y punto._

 _La enfermera negó con la cabeza_

 _\- Jamás me casaría con alguien que me humillaba constantemente, que desprecia mis orígenes, no entiendo tu actitud ahora. Si tan repudiable he resultado para tu familia._

 _-Veremos quien dice la última palabra Candy. Te he dicho que quiero casarme contigo y tu me rechazas! hay muchas mujeres que quisieran escuchar eso y tu? simplementes me rechazas!_

 _-Vete de aqui. No quiero verte. FUERA._

 _Días después las amenazas de Neil obtuvieron resultados. Candy fue despedida de su trabajo en el hospital. La madre de este usando sus influencias había logrado que el duro e implacable doctor Leonard de duro carácter cambiaran con una amenaza de Sara Lagan. Desde entonces Candy trabajaba con el Doctor Martin luego que Albert sufriera un percance el cual se necesitó de la ayuda del Doctor, quien estaba sumido en el Alcohol, pero era un excelente médico._

 _Albert y Candy continuaban viviendo en el departamento Magnolia como hermanos. Dias despues tras un incidente Albert recupera su memoria, sin embargo lo mantenía en secreto resultándole cómodo la vida que vivía junto a Candy, una vida de mucha paz. Además estaba que Candy necesitaba apoyo para afrontar su separación con Terry,sabía que en cualquier momento debía dejarla. Las responsabilidades lo llamaban y se debía a ellas, dejar de ser el hombre de viajes, de mundo, ese que huía y que no le importaba nada, tomar las riendas y enfrentar su mundo, ya le era imposible continuar con Candice en la casa magnolia. Así que un buen día dejo una nota y ... "dinero" como agradecimiento por todo. candy lo busco incesantemente sin tener resultado alguno. De donde sacaba Albert todo ese dinero? Y lo que le decían los vecinos? Candy jamás dudo de él, pero…. No tenía respuestas a sus preguntas._

 _Albert era un tipo raro._

 _Sin embargo tiempo después_

 _-Doctor Martin, ya no sé dónde más buscarlo. Hice este retrato pero no me convence es muy infantil y no creo me ayude mucho._

 _-Espera Candy yo he hecho este, quizás sea de más utilidad_

 _-Claro, esta mucho mejor. Gracias Doctor. Me preocupa, no ha recuperado la memoria y temo que le pase algo malo._

 _-Calma Candy, ya verás que nada ha pasado. Recuerda que las malas noticias siempre se saben sin que uno las espere._

 _-No lo sé... pero, yo seguiré buscándolo. Tengo un compromiso de amistad y profesionalismo con él. No puedo dejarlo a la deriva cuando me ha salvado la vida y ha estado conmigo. El me ha mantenido en pie. ha sido un pilar fuerte y sus palabras me tranquiliza el corazon y aquieta mis pensamientos agitados. No puedo dejarlo._

 _Así fue que Candy busco a Albert por las calles de chicago sin tener resultados y por casualidad llego a Rockstown. Se sentía muy cansada despues de mucho rato buscándolo cuando de pronto escucho un tumulto bullicioso, gente gritando y abucheando a mas no poder, estaba dispuesta a irse cuando vio en una carpa escrito el nombre de TERENCE GRANCHESTER el ex actor principal del Teatro Stratford de Broadway daria alli una función._

 _-Esto no puede ser cierto! Seguramente... Terry no puede dar una actuación en este lugar. El no pertenece a este sitio, pero…..- disculpe donde puedo obtener un boleto para la función?- pregunto en la entrada. Se escuchaban gritos, el lugar constaba de un escenario dilapidado. Candy compro su boleto y al entrar al lugar sintió escalofríos, el lugar era deprimente. Fue allí donde pudo ver a Terence apagado, el Terence deslumbrante, el Terry que ella conoció. Aquel chico del cual ella se sentía orgullosa y se había enamorado estaba presentando una actuación sin aquel resplandor, sin aquel brillo en su rostro cuando recitaba sus lineas en Escocia. Terry se encontraba tan sumido en su sufrimiento que creyó ver una alucinación. De pronto como si su corazón y alma estuviese conectado a Candy se levantó y dio lo mejor de si. fue entonces allí que Candy supo que Terry se levantaría de esa situación y saldría adelante. seguia pensando en que fue una ilusión, pero tan real que de seguro era una señal que la estaba decepcionando, asi que cambio el rumbo de su vida._

 _Si, Terry trabajaba en ese lugar dando actuaciones de mala calidad, claro! un lugar como ese con el ex mejor actor de Broadway de inmediato fue contratado, pero que les importaba si Terence actuaba bien o mal, si sus espectadores veian en el, su objeto de burla. Candy una vez hubo visto el cambio de Terry se fue de inmediato._

 _-Candy, Candy- ella había salido del lugar envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. No era de esa forma que ella quería volver a verlo. No era así….no. habia leido en los diarios que su actuacion habia decaido, al escuchar su nombre giro a ver la procedencia de esa voz.- Candy? - esta se detuvo- le basto una mirada a Eleonor para saber que era la chica de Escocia aquella que una vez conocio en el lugar donde Terry pasaba sus vacaciones de verano. Candy tambien la reconocio._

 _-Señorita Beaker!...Yo…_

 _-Candy...perdona que interrumpa tu partida, pero... pude verte a lo lejos. He estado a escondidas viendo como mi hijo deshace su vida, como sufre...candy,, yo...no me puede acercar, él no me lo permitiría. Luego que supede su abandono a la compañia he estado buscándolo y al fin lo encontré. Ahora me he dado cuenta del cambio que le has dado con solo tu presencia, se que el retomara de una mejor manera su vida….Candy mi hijo está destrozado... pero se que saldra de esto y entiendo que tu no quieras tampoco acercarte._

 _-Yo...lo siento tanto. pero no puedo... tengo la seguridad que se levantara y volvera a hacer el mismo. El nacio para ser actor de los mejores escenarios. vera que asi sera señorita Baker. Me alegra mucho ver que ha estado preocupandose por el. sin duda es usted una verdadera madre y eso me hace inmensamente feliz._

 _continuara_

* * *

basado en CCFS tratare de exponer los puntos mas importantes. Practicamente es unir los puntos claves, situaciones de las cartas. haciendolas en forma de dialogo. quizas no me salgan tantos dialogos solo darle un rumbo logico. esto es solo mi idea. no necesito mencionar que la historia es de Kioko Mizuki y la ilustradora Yumiko Igarashi con enlaces propios.

Bueno, en cuanto a Albert yo nunca vi ningun momento de enamoramiento entre ellos en esta historia de Mizuki, por lo que no me sale plasmarlo, simplemente porque no me lo hizo sentir.

espero lograr algo e ir por buen camino.


	3. Chapter 3

_personajes original perteneciente a Mizuki y Yumiko_

 _No era de esa forma que Candy hubiese querido verlo de nuevo, no en ese lugar no en esas condiciones_

 ***** "Habría querido lanzarme hacia ese mísero y dilapidado escenario y, entre mis lágrimas golpearle con fuerza el pecho"**

 _Una vez que Terry regreso tenia clara sus resoluciones y una de ellas es cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Candy tiempo atrás y, a Susana obviamente. No había sido capaz de hacerlo, a las dos le había fallado. Así que fue en busca de recomponer los destrozos que a su paso había hecho de su vida. De alguna manera se resignó a que no lograría la felicidad y se dedicaría a cuidar de Susana y realizarse por medio del Teatro. Por lo menos cumplir parte de la promesa "Hacer Feliz a esa chica"._

 _-Annie, Patty que gusto verlas chicas!- Candy estaba feliz de ver a sus amigas. Se sentía muy sola viviendo en la casa Magnolia._

 _-Hola Candy hemos decidido visitarte, porque estamos preocupadas por ti. Aquí sigues sola y pasando necesidades. Annie está muy molesta porque dice que deberías aceptar el dinero de los Ardlay._

 _-No…yo no necesito el dinero de los Ardlay. Tengo que valerme por mi misma. Sé que saldré adelante_. _El empleo en la clínica feliz con el Doctor Martin está perfecto, no necesito más nada. Hago lo que me gusta y estoy bien allí. Ya verán que sí.. Vamos chicas anímense!- sonrió mostrando su fortaleza, pero no su alegría de siempre_.

 _-Te comprendo amiga!. Pero crees que él es un buen médico, cuando trato al señor Albert fue eficiente, pero toma mucho Candy- dijo Patty con preocupación._

 _-_ _Claro que sí, el Doctor Martin es muy bueno en lo que hace, aunque ahora este sumergido en la bebida sus conocimientos no se han borrado_

 _-Candy, quisiera ser fuerte como tu...Yo en cambio dejare la casa de los Winston parientes lejanos de los Ardlay, me he sentido tan bien con ellos que me han acogido amablemente, pero mis padres pronto vendrán. Annie y yo estamos preocupada porque casi no estas comiendo Candy._

 _-Es verdad Candy- fue el turno de Annie- estas bastante desmejorada y aunque trates de simularlo de nada te servirá. Sabemos la razón del por qué estás en esas condiciones. No solo es por la desaparición del Señor Albert, ni la muerte de Stear... que nos ha dolido a todos... Sé que hay algo más, sé que te ha costado mucho separarte de Terry, pero entonces si no piensas hacer nada por recuperarlo. Vuelve a ser la misma de antes, vuelve a ser la chica alegre que hay en ti….mírate estas muy delgada y pálida, por favor Candy recapacita….me he informado de lo sucedido no creas que no lo he hecho, pero qué? No luchaste y lo dejaste, nunca lo entenderé. Si se tratara de Archie te juro que jamás lo dejaría. Quizás suene egoísta, pero yo si lucharía por el...Candy de verdad, eres mi hermana y te quiero mucho... Oro todos los días porque vuelvas a ser la misma Candy de siempre, Llena de vida!_

 ** _Nueva York_**

 _-Señor Robert, hay alguien que lo busca insiste en hablar con usted, que le digo?- dijo el trabajador que en ese momento había entrado para dar la información._

 _-Te ha dicho quién es?- pregunto el director, pero no hubo tiempo que contestase ya que Terry hacia su aparición por la puerta de su oficina._

 _-Buenas Tardes Robert. Disculpa que venga sin previo aviso, pero realmente quiero hablar contigo. Perdona si irrumpo de esta manera, pero…._

 _-Terry!... de sobra esta decirte que cometiste un gran error al abandonar tu trabajo. No puedo aplaudir tu acción y hacer de cuenta que nada ha sucedido!_

 _-Lo sé perfectamente Sé que no me he comportado a la altura, pero las cosas que han sucedido no las he asimilado de la mejor forma. Por favor te pido una segunda oportunidad…prometo esta vez no defraudarte_

 _-Terry! Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. De verdad que lo entiendo!, No te mentiré en decirte que no me alegra verte de nuevo, pero también debes comprender que esto es un trabajo serio y como tal debes actuar. Incluso tu madre ha estado muy preocupada por ti Terry, ¡desapareciste! Sin importarte la preocupación de las personas que te quieren. Ella estuvo buscándote después de esas noticias, varios días estuvo por aquí preguntando por ti. La vi pálida y ojerosa no era la misma Eleonor que…._

 _-Lo siento mucho Robert. Ya tendré oportunidad de ir a verla. Realmente me siento avergonzado- bajo su mirada…. por lo visto nada me sale bien, nada hago bien, pero prometo continuar y si debo esperar no me importa y empezar como antes lo hare .Necesito el trabajo. Debo ayudar a Susana._

 _. En un principio el director vacilo en la solicitud de Terry, sin embargo sopesó la situación y comprendía que cuando estuvo en su pleno apogeo, las ganancias eran muy remuneradores, el empeño que en cada actuación Terry dejaba tenían como consecuencias los halagos y aplausos de la gente y las buenas críticas positivas por la calidad del trabajo de toda la compañía. Eso Robert no lo podía olvidar. El también viajaba en las nubes del éxito, sin embargo debía poner sus reglas y sus límites, si él quería de nuevo regresar. Debía pasar algún tiempo para que se ganara su confianza, volver a estar en las marquesinas y brillar con esa luz que solo él podía emitir. Llenar los escenarios que solo Terry solía hacerlo con tanta fuerza y pasión. Terry habia vuelto al Teatro y a Susana_

 _-Terry! has vuelto!- se asombro de verlo y le mostro una sonrisa apagada_

 _-Susana! perdoname...he vuelto- menciono acercandose a ella que se encontraba sentada en su silla de ruedas- Me quedare contigo para...siempre. Te prometo que...las cosas cambiaran- quiso mostrar una sonrisa, pero esta no era luminosa._

 _-No prometas nada Terry! solo me importa que estes aqui, junto a mi._

 _-Bien Susana!... debo retirarme... Buscare un lugar donde vivir y vendre a verte luego._

 _-Terry!_

 _Susana estaba mas que feliz por el regreso de Terry. Se habia dicho que el volveria, habia pasado dias de insomnio pensando en que el, estaria con Candy, que quizas habia ido a buscarla, pasaba dias metida en su caparazon sin querer hacer y ver a nadie, solo queria a...Terry. Sin embargo lo conocia bien, los conocia bien y sabia que tanto Terry como Candy no romperian la promesa hecha. Sabia que ambos eran nobles de corazon. Era eso que ellos poseian lo que los habia enamorado._

 _Mientras tanto Candy no era la misma desde aquella vez que dejo al amor de su vida cumpliendo con una promesa y luego después… también tiene una promesa que cumplir, esa que le hizo a Terry en aquel hospital, una que no sabe si lo hará o Como lo hará? Pues es algo que Candy debe encontrar por su misma cuenta. Aunque tenía sus ideas firmes, no dejaba de pensar en Terry y en Susana, al tiempo que se sentía feliz de saber que el había vuelto al grupo y a ella. Continuaba reemplazando sus pensamientos con los momentos que vivió al lado de ese muchacho y permitiéndose atrevida y fugazmente soñar en que ella y su amado rebelde estaban juntos como esposos y con familia. Sin embargo eso era solo un sueño que no se llegó a cumplir. Si, Candice White Ardlay debía imponerse una coraza y tratar de olvidar. Aparentar y seguir adelante. Al menos lo vivido fue directamente a su libro de cumulo de experiencias._

 ** _"Fue bonito conocerte Terry!...Espero que seas Feliz"_**

 _Neil seguía al acecho y valiéndose de su familia quería obligar a Candy a casarse con el arguyendo que era un mandato del Tío abuelo William. Ahora que más necesitaba a Albert, ya no estaba. Había amenazado a la familia que si no le permitían que Candy se casara con el, se enlistaría en la guerra. Así que se hacían los preparativos para cumplir uno de los caprichos del Señorito Lagan, de paso tener parte de la fortuna que le correspondería por casarse con la hija adoptiva de William Ardlay._

 ** _**Esto no lo puedo permitir…él no puede mandar sobre mi vida como si fuera un juguete en sus manos. No soy alguien a quien le puede diseñar que hacer con su vida._**

 _Candy decidió buscar al Abuelo mediante Georges quien sin vacilar le indico donde podía encontrarlo, topándose con la sorpresa de que…._

 _-No lo puedo creer! Que haces aquí Albert? Tú eres el Tío abuelo William?- para Candy fue tan sorprende enterarse que el Tío William ese personaje que ella siempre quiso conocer, esa persona que cuando lo viera le daría las infinitas gracias por haberla tomado en su seno familiar. Si, Candy quería expresarle su inmensa gratitud al Tío abuelo William y ahora lo tenía frente a ella. Su entrañable amigo el vagabundo sin hogar, sin apellido, el simplemente Albert era su padre adoptivo.._

 _-Disculpa Candy, pero no podía decírtelo antes….. Creí que no era el momento. No sé si estaba haciendo bien, pero quería seguir cuidando de ti. Además estaba lo de Terry, no podía dejarte sola, pero luego no pude continuar, así que….._

 _-Pero por qué? Acaso no confiabas en mí? Acaso no te demostré que era tu amiga, más que eso como tu hermana. Vivimos en el departamento como tal, por qué me ocultaste que recuperaste la memoria? estuve tan preocupada por ti Albert. Te fuiste dejando una nota y dinero por tus molestias causadas! Era lo menos que quería. Prometimos contarnos todo, pero tú…..._

 _-Te explicare luego, entiendo que estés enojada y quizás te sientas algo ofendida, pero no encontré la forma…quien lo diría, yo debía cuidarte y resulte siendo cuidado por ti…. Candy! – dijo al verla pensativa-dime que sucede? Por qué has venido a buscarme?_

 _-Yo…..Bueno entonces que tendrás que sufrir mi venganza "Tío abuelo" o prefieres que te diga "Padre" al fin y al cabo es lo que eres, no?. – dijo Candy mostrando su ceño fruncido. Al cabo de unos momentos aplaco su semblante- He venido porque quieren obligarme a un matrimonio con Neil y debo decirte que lo desprecio con todo mi corazón, eso es imposible!. Me han dicho que tu- dijo señalándole- que tú lo has decidido así. Por eso no entiendo!. Tú sabes de sobra cuando detesto su presencia. Archie ya me lo había advertido de tener cuidado con él. Además que nunca…_

 _-Por supuesto que no me ha pasado por mi mente tal cosa. Para demostrarle iremos y aclararemos esta situación. Tus eres mi hija adoptiva y esto no lo puedo permitir, sobre mi autoridad no pueden pasar. No aceptare semejante locura y atrocidad. Neil aunque sea de la familia tampoco me agrada mucho._

 _El día del compromiso Candy se hubo preparado confiando en las palabras de Albert, ella se presentó y Albert acabo con todo ese drama._

 _-William! Tu…. ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto con gran asombro la tía abuela. No esperaba que su sobrino apareciera en ese preciso momento._

 _-Como que hago aquí, tía? Acaso este no es el lugar que me corresponde. Además he venido porque hay un asunto que debo tratar urgentemente. Ustedes están pasando por encima de mí como padre de Candy. No se me ha consultado nada al respecto, por qué Tía? Por qué está haciendo todo esto?_

 _-William, esa chiquilla es muy rebelde y sepa Dios con quien don nadie puede llegar ella a casarse o peor aún, poner entredicho nuestro nombre. Ella debe casarse con un muchacho de buena familia y quien mejor que Niel?_

 _-El tema de buscarle un marido a Candy le concierne a ella, exclusivamente ella es la única que tiene ese derecho, nadie más. Eso no está en discusión!._

 _-Pero…._

 _-Esta farsa de compromiso queda Anulado. No permitiré semejante tontería -Fue así como William Albert Ardlay se presentó a su familia para hacerse cargo del puesto que le corresponde como hijo de William C. Ardlay. -Candy! …. ve con tus madres y piensa que deseas hacer con tu vida. Recuerda que siempre serás parte de mi familia y siempre te estaremos esperando._

 _-. Muchas gracias por todo. Has sido para mí como mi hermano…. Albert… Gracias, muchas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón. Iré donde mis madres. Quiero ayudarles en lo que necesiten_

 _-No tienes que agradecerme Candy, estoy haciendo lo que un padre adoptivo debe hacer ante tales circunstancias._

 _Antes de su revelación como el Tío William y padre adoptivo. Candy tras ser despedida de los hospitales por influencias nefastas estuvo un tiempo trabajando con el Doctor Martin, en Chicago el Medico le dio un empleo y ella le ayudaba con su problema con el Alcohol. Albert se había sumergido en los negocios y Candy en su trabajo atendiendo la afluencia que desde su llegada había sido constante, sobre todo los pacientes jóvenes que les encantaba ser atendidos con una bella y agradable sonrisa que les aliviaba el corazón_

 _Una vez que Albert tomo las riendas en su puesto de patriarca de la familia, le dio a Candy su lugar legitimo como su hija adoptiva. Sin embargo Candy tras ser despedida de los hospitales por influencias estuvo un tiempo trabajando con el Doctor Martin, en Chicago. Ambos se ayudaban ella tenía un trabajo en el cual poner en práctica su aprendizaje al tiempo que le ayudaba con su problema con el Alcohol. Albert se había sumergido en los negocios y Candy en su trabajo atendiendo la afluencia que desde su llegada había sido constante, sobre todo los pacientes jóvenes que les encantaba ser atendidos con una bella y agradable sonrisa que les aliviaba el corazón._

 _Mientras tanto en Nueva York Eleonor Baker buscaba la oportunidad de un posible acercamiento. Intuía perfectamente que el corazón de Terry seguía palpitando por aquella chiquilla. Así que envió una invitación, como supo de ella? no creo que haya sido difícil para la madre de Terence averiguar sobre Candy sobre todo tratándose de la hija de un rico y prestigioso hombre de negocios._

 _Candy recibio en sus manos una invitación para ver la obra de Hamlet, era su oportunidad de ver a Terry , quien con constancia, dedicacion, empeño y disciplina se hubo ganado su puesto permitiéndole interpretar a Hamlet, lanzándole de nuevo al éxito rotundo como el mejor Hamlet. Una invitación de Eleonor Baker. Sin embargo Candy desistió,… otoño de 1917. Estados unidos ya habia entrado en Guerra el 6 de Abril de ese mismo año declarando la guerra a Alemania._

 ** _***Función otoñal de la compañía Teatral Stratford_**

 ** _Hamlet_**

 ** _Dirección: Robert Hathaway_**

 ** _Protagonista Terence Graham_**

 _Agradeció la gentileza de Eleonor pero, no podía verlo y fingir no sentir nada, cuando lo que quería era abordarlo, dirigirle algunas palabras y abrazarlo. Pero estaba de por medio una promesa hecha a Susana la cual no podía dejar de cumplir. Candy se limitaría a guardar esa invitación como uno de sus mayores tesoros. Aunque le doliera el corazón, no podría. Con solo tener a la vista la invitación Candy sentía verlo… su amor aún estaba latente._

 ** _***-No podria verlo cuando lo que mas deseo es buscarlo al menos dirigirle un saludo , pero esta de por medio la promesa que le hicimos a Susana . Le jure que nosotros jamas nos volveriamos a ver Se que Terry interpretara con mucho exito, siempre lo he sabido, el, es el mejor Hamlet, sera perfecto en su interpretacion. le ruego me perdone. con solo ver esta invitacion me parece verlo, la guardare como el mas preciado tesoro. desde aqui estare aplaudiendo su exito. (Carta para Eleanor en respuesta a la invitacion)._**

 _-Doctor Martin! ¿Que le cuesta aceptar la idea propuesta de Albert de construir la clínica?_

 _-No lo sé Candy, no quiero abusar de su buena fe. Además hice lo que cualquier medico haría: "procurar el bienestar de sus pacientes"_

 _-No Doctor Martin, lo que usted hizo no lo hace cualquier medico….usted lo atendió sin cobrarle ni un solo centavo. Siempre fue constante y gentil cuando aún ni sabía de quien se trataba, cuando solo sabía que era un pobre hombre sin pasado. Por favor Doctor nada me haría más feliz que usted aceptara..._

 _Doctor...Me voy al hogar, he hablado con Albert y me ha permitido ir alla a pensar sobre mi vida, pero estaré esperando por su respuesta. Piénselo. Aunque usted diga que es el mejor Medico de Chicago, su talento se está desperdiciando, no tiene condiciones óptimas como un cuarto de medicinas o una sala de operaciones_

 _-Lo pensare Candy…lo pensare!, por ahora dejame jugar con mis anillos._

 _Candy mostro una de sus radiantes sonrisas. Pedia con todo su corazon que el Doctor aceptase la construccion de la clinica Feliz. Albert ademas sabia que a Candy eso la haria muy feliz y se encargaria de que asi sea._

 _Casi al llegar al navidad de ese año el Doctor Martin acepto la propuesta de Albert de construir la clínica, pero cerca del hogar y no en Chicago esa fue la condición del Galeno, lo que estaría perfecto un lugar para la atención de los niños en ese lugar, en vista del agradecimiento del Magnate por la ayuda gratuita prestada y por lo beneficioso que resultaría sus servicios en dicho lugar. Cabe destacar que Candy era inmensamente feliz, al fin los niños tendrían atención inmediata cosa que ella sufrió en su niñez. Albert le agradecía eternamente por haberlo atendido gentilmente. La rubia pecosa también era feliz porque el Doctor estaba venciendo su lucha contra el alcohol. Lo que le proporcionaba al médico tener más pacientes y una buena calidad en la atención. Así que Candy trabajaría cerca del hogar y ayudaría a sus dos madres con los niños._

 _Paso este año con muchos acontecimientos. Archie se había ido a estudiar a la universidad. Patty siguió su camino se fue y Annie en espera de Archie, aún seguían siendo novios y estaban en planes de boda pese a la oposición de la familia quien veía en Annie una persona no merecedora de su hijo. Neil y Elisa habían confabulado estropeando con sus artimañas para que esa boda no se llevara a cabo._

 _1918, 8 de Enero la intervencion militar de los EEUU sera decisiva para los tratados a firmar posteriormente_

 _continuara…_

* * *

 _****notas: las letras en negrita son partes de las cartas, enlazadas con algún dialogo para tratar de construir la cronología. Más que todo se trataría de eso. Ubicar los tiempos y las cartas. Asi que no ingresare personajes de invención._

 _*** la parte donde Candy le pide al doctor que acepte la propuesta de Albert, es una carta pero la propuse en forma de dialogo, pues sabemos que todo la tercera parte está en forma epistolar._

 _***Esta historia es 100% original de Mizuki yo solo estoy uniendo situaciones. tratando de ubicar la cronologia._


	4. Chapter 4

_personajes original perteneciente a Mizuki y Yumiko_

 ** _Historia 100% de su autora original. Solo trato de acomodar los hechos y las cartas de la novela Candy Candy Historia Final ultima version 2010. Por supuesto que alguno dialogos van con un poco de imaginacion para tratar de llevar una secuencia._**

 _-Terry! Sé que has tenido mucho trabajo, pero casi no te veo. El estar tanto tiempo postrada en esta silla, me desespera, cada vez me siento tan aburrida…creo que me volveré loca de tanto encierro._

 _-Susana sabes bien que los viajes y demás asuntos requieren de mi entera atención, ahora que he vuelto a retomar el camino, no puedo estar todo el día contigo. Sabes que Robert me dio esta oportunidad y yo no puedo cometer ningun error. Ademas siempre vengo a verte...no te he descuidado en lo absoluto- Susana lo queria todo el tiempo con ella, no es que estuviera sola, pues siempre estaba su madre._

 _-Sabes Terry...quiero confesarte algo y necesito de tu apoyo._

 _-Dime! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

 _-Terry! he empezado a hacer piezas musicales. Me gustaría que las escucharas y me des tu visto. Quizás te parezcan buenas y puedan proponerse para el Teatro._

 _-Me parece excelente que emplees el tiempo de esa manera Susana, no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar que tienes un sueño que quieres cumplir… ¿Qué te parece si se las muestro a Robert o concertamos una cita y que sea el precisamente que dé su opinion._

 _-En serio harías eso por mí?- dijo una Susana Feliz, de que sus piezas musicales puedan ser tomadas en cuenta- te estaría inmensamente agradecida Terry._

 _-Claro que lo haría, de sobra lo sabes verdad?. Yo te debo mucho más…Esto no es nada. Cuando a Robert le parezcan buenas, entonces dale las gracias a el._

 _-Terry!_

 _-Qué pasa?- pregunto Terry con el ceño fruncido y un semblante irritado. Sabia que siempre ella le hacia recriminaciones sobre su boda. pasaba el tiempo y Terry no ponia fecha para efectuarse tal acontecimiento. Ademas que la madre de Susana no dejaba de poner el dedo en el renglon._

 _-Terry! Yo- Susana hablaba mientras estrujaba el borde de su vestido….Tu… Terry, porque nunca hablamos de nosotros?. ¿ cuando nos vamos a casar?_

 _-Por favor Susana no empieces- la irritación de Terence ya era más que evidente-Estoy a tu lado apoyándote y ayudándote en lo que mis posibilidades me lo permitan. Te prometí quedarme a tu lado, por ahora el trabajo requiere de mi responsabilidad, sabes que siempre estoy al pendiente de ti, pero habra tiempo para que hablemos de eso. Ademas debes estar muy bien de salud, ultimamente te veo muy palida._

 _-Es por ella verdad?... no es por el tiempo ni por mi salud, tú no puedes amarme porque la sigues amando no es cierto?-Casi al borde del llanto- sé que tu corazón se fue tras ella, pero yo puedo amarte más, arriesgue mi vida por salvarte….perdí mi movimiento y estoy aquí postrada en esta maldita silla por tu culpa._

 _-Basta!...Las cosas no se pueden forzar. Te aprecio mucho Susana, pero he dicho que habra tiempo para eso. No debes preocuparte que estare aqui...siempre. y todo lo que necesites lo tendrás. No voy a mentirte en decirte que te amo, porque no es asi….Quizás algún día todo sea diferente, las cosas cambien, – Terry había quedado pensativo por varios segundos hasta que- Me voy Susana y te prometo que hablare con Robert. Esperemos que todo salga muy bien._

 _-Si….Terry... Sería maravilloso!- dijo una triste Susana al sentir que el amor de Terry era lejano para ella, inalcanzable, pero ese era el precio a pagar por haberlo retenido, por hacerlo sentir culpable de algo que él, nunca quiso que pasara y que nunca se imagino vivir._

 _Candy continuaba trabajando como enfermera en su pueblo natal al lado del Dr. Martin. Ayudando para el bienestar de todos los del lugar. Cuando la soledad la atrapaba acostumbraba estar a solas y pensar en lo que era su vida. Le encanta trabajar y ayudar, esa era Candy, la chica de corazón noble y bellos sentimientos. En momentos de reflexiones y pensamientos nostálgicos empezó a escribir una carta, si, una carta al gran amor de su vida Terence Granchester. Quizás era su forma de desahogar todo lo que en su pecho aguarda, todo lo que no le puede decir en persona, porque no puede verlo nunca más. No pudo aceptar la invitacion de Eleanor asi que escirbiria una carta a el deseandole todo el exito._

 _Otoño de 1918 Terry presentaría funciones en Gran Bretaña_

 ** _****Querido Terry…cada vez que vienes a mi mente, mi corazón se vuelve un albaricoque maduro…. La obra se anotó un éxito! Es el mismo Hamlet que todo mundo esperaba. Va más allá de nuestra imaginación. El Hamlet que Terry ha decidido interpretar en Gran Bretaña!. Se anotó un éxito. Felicidades Terry! La obra Hamlet ha tenido un largo recorrido seguido de otro"_**

 ** _***Me dijiste "Se feliz y algo más, pero yo no sé cómo ser feliz…si eso me dijiste_**

 ** _Terry quiero que sepas que soy feliz._**

 ** _nunca olvides que estoy aplaudiendo por tu exito!_**

 ** _Terry….te ame_**

 _Si, Candy desde sus tiempos de colegio lo amo, pero esas palabras no pudieron salir de su boca cuando aún estaban juntos y quiso gritar a voz en cuello cuando lo vio alejarse en aquel barco con rumbo a America y habia corrido tras el, sin poderlo alcanzar, tambien cuando lo dejo en el hospital para que el cumpliera su promesa, alli tampoco pudo expresarle cuanto lo amaba, tambien queria gritar que lo amaba, pero eso ya no seria posible, porque ya no le pertenece. Es un hombre ajeno y no se siente totalmente capaz de expresarlo._

 _¿Por qué Candy no envió esta carta, si tan segura estaba de escribirla? Que podría interpretarse en sus letras al llegar a su destino en que fuere el caso? No era mejor hacerlo para terminar con un ciclo doloroso en su vida y dar paso a nuevos horizontes o que nuevas personas llenen los espacios vacíos? Que lo impide?_

 _Albert seguía ocupado en sus negocios y viajes y apenas tenía tiempo de visitarlos. Cuando lo hacía eran por tiempos breves_

 _-Hola Sr Albert!- Candy se mostraba un tanto seria, personalidad no habitual en ella por que Albert no habia mostrado confianza en ella al no revelarle su identidad, aunque el, tenia sus razones, lo cierto que para Candy, esto fue un error, cuando ella siempre ha sido una muchacha en la que se puede confiar._

 _-Cómo has estado Candy? pase un momento para verte._

 _-Bueno yo estoy bastante bien. Sr. Albert- sin embargo tambien dejaba ver una rayita de tristeza. Albert lo percibio._

 _-Por favor Candy, aun sigues enojada? Ya te dije lo sucedido. Sé que debí contarte de inmediato, pero no pude. me equivoque. Me agradaba la vida que llevábamos, sin embargo tuve mis razones. No te impacientes que lo sabrás. Ahora debo irme.- dijo tomandola de las manos- Espero verte con un semblante diferente, quiero que te muestres como siempre lo has hecho. no quiero verte triste. Conozco el motivo de tu tristeza, pero por favor , mantén tu sonrisa siempre Candy._

 _-Está bien Albert… Esperare con ansias todo lo que me tengas que contar, por cierto tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte._

 _***" **Cuando me escape del colegio San Pablo, le confié al Tío abuelo mi diario en donde había escrito mis sentimientos sin esconder nada. Todo lo que siento por ti. Me pregunto qué expresión habrá puesto al leerlo…, Albert permaneció a mi lado y fue gracias a él, que tuve fuerzas para mantenerme en pie"**_

 _Candy solo quería que el Tio abuelo supiera cuales fueron sus motivos de abandonar el colegio….quería buscar su camino, al igual que Terry lo había hecho al embarcarse para seguir sus sueños de ser actor y al igual que su gran amigo Albert. Es de suponer o imaginar que al leer el diario supo que también iba tras de….Terry…. " **El conoce todo lo que siento por ti"-** se había dicho refiriéndose al amor que aun siente por Terry- Candy sentia mucha vergüenza haber dejado lo que el abuelo le ofrecía en el colegio por ir tras el hombre que ama"_

 _Candy no tocaba ese tema con Albert, sin embargo se mostraba molesta porque le oculto muchas cosas y lamentaba que él, no haya tenido confianza en ella._

 _Ella no tenía a su resguardo el diario, pero si tenía las cartas de Terry, el diario esta completamente lleno de los sentimientos que siente por el, la correspondencia antes de su separación, le resultaba doloroso leerlas, porque le recodarían los momentos, eso podía lastimarla mucho y se abstiene de alimentar un sentimiento que quizás ya no tendría que ver en su vida._

 _Había recibido muchas cartas a pesar de lo ocupado que Terry se mantenía, siempre su destinatario era "Tarzan toda pecas", no eran románticas, pero expresaban el verdadero sentir de Terence. Habria querido contarle tantas cosas, pero no se pudo, todas las cartas que el, le dirigía siempre las recibía con el corazon rebosante de alegria. Sabía lo que había sucedido con las misivas._

 ** _****Deseaba decirte mis aventuras al regresar de Gran Bretaña, pero no pude….parece que la mayoría de mis cartas no te llegaron. Tú me mandaste muchas y aunque no estaban impregnadas de romanticismo, sabía tu sentir verdadero, cada vez que me escribías tu preocupación y amabilidad hacia mí era evidente._**

 _Llego la conmemoración de Stear finales de otoño a la cual se le permitió asistir. Por supuesto por influencias de Albert, pues la tía abuela se mostraba antipática con ella. Sin embargo le agradeció a la Matriarca el haberle permitido su presencia._

 ** _***"Estimada Tía abuela Elroy, espero este bien. Le pido me perdone si me tomo la libertad de escribirle, no deseo contrariarla, pero siento la necesidad de agradecerle el que me dejara estar presente en Lakewood para conmemorar a Stear_** _"_

 _La guerra ha terminado y así casi el final del año_

 _La crisis financiera no había afectado en lo absoluto a los Ardlay, ni los Lagan, se habían hecho más prósperos en sus negocios. En Resumen Este año fue establecida la Clínica Feliz cerca del hogar y Candy continuaba trabajando en esta. Ella empieza a experimentar paz en su interior, un desahogo en su corazón el estar en el hogar con sus madres y los niños, le ha ayudado mucho a calmar sus pensamientos, el mantenerse ocupada le ha sido de mucha ayuda._

 _También resulto prospero para Terry pues nuevamente estuvo en el peldaño más alto como actor consagrándose en cuerpo y alma a su pasión. Susana continuaba creando sus piezas musicales las cuales fueron del agrado de Robert, así que había encontrado una nueva forma de vivir, pero seguía aferrada a Terry creyendo que conseguiría algún día su amor, se aferraba a su palabra y no le importaba verlo sumergirse en sus pensamientos que de seguro eran acompañados por aquella mujer de ojos brillantes a la cual odio._

 _1919 la guerra ya había terminado_

 _Candy seguía trabajando y ayudando siempre a sus madres en el hogar._

 _-Señorita pony, hermana!_

 _-Candy! mi niña, como has estado hija? Te ves tan cansada- comento la Señorita Pony-seguro en la clínica has tenido mucho trabajo, cierto?. ven sientate y tomate este chocolate, te caerá bien- le extendió una taza con la bebida._

 _-Mmmm, muchas gracias. Como siempre ustedes consintiendo a la traviesa Candy!_

 _-Siempre serás nuestra niña, aunque seas mayor no dejaremos de verte como la pequeña niña traviesa.- dijo la hermana- Candy!...siempre hemos respetado tus decisiones y no hemos cuestionado tu sentir, lo sabes de sobra, verdad?, pero sé que hay algo que te agobia y lo que sea siempre es bueno desahogarse. Te conocemos desde siempre y sé que todo esto tiene que ver con aquel muchacho que una vez vino al hogar. Sabemos que tu bondad de ayudar a los demas y tu nobleza, te ha traido de nuevo a este lugar, pero tambien veniste a refugiarte en nosotras. sabes que siempre tendras nuestro amor, pero debes sacar todo lo que te oprime. Lo que hiciste es un acto de amor porque tu corazon es puro y al final tendra su recompensa._

 _-Yo….no… estoy bien y no me pasa nada! Lo digo en serio. La vida continua, el mundo sigue girando y no puedo detenerme a ver cómo pasa el tiempo -luego de respirar hondamente agrego- Evidentemente no puedo ocultarles nada a ustedes….debo seguir adelante. Tengo que ser fuerte…quizás algún día cuando los años pasen todo esto lo veré como un bello recuerdo, sí, porque fueron momentos bellos lo que viví y, nunca volverán!. Le agradezco a la vida a Dios y a mis padres por haberme dejado en este bello lugar con ustedes- dijo tomando las manos de ambas- y conocer a tantas personas que me han ayudado, el haber sido adoptada por un ser tan maravilloso como Albert por permitirme seguir en pie y ayudar a los demás. Soy feliz. Ahora miren el Tío abuelo ha querido remodelar el hogar y le estoy tan profundamente agradecida._

 _-Que facilidad tienes para cambiarnos el tema, eh? pero esta bien no seguiremos con nuestras molestias hija, pero tienes razon, el Sr. Ardlay ha sido como un angel para estos niños, pero no queremos abusar de la buena generosidad del Señor Ardlay._

 _-No digan eso! él, lo hace de todo corazón. El lugar será más amplio y habrán muchos más niños, no les parece maravilloso? Los niños contaran con más espacio y se podrán preparar mejor- Candy se detuvo a pensar en como habia cambiado todo. Cuando ella estuvo en ese lugar como una mas de los niños abandonados, se carecia de todo y ahora hasta una clinica cercana estaba a su disposicion._

 _En ese instante fueron interrumpidas. Habia llegado correspondencia._

 _sus madres se miraban entre si, esperando que Candy hablara sobre la carta que habia llegado a sus manos_

 _Tomo el sobre en sus manos por algunos minutos- Bueno creo que tendré que abrirla para saber de qué se trata, cierto?- al cabo de unos segundos- Oh por Dios! ….Esto es raro, la señora Lagan me envía una invitación para asistir a la inauguración de sus hoteles. Me invita por ser parte de la Familia Ardlay….me suena que Albert tuvo que ver en esto. La señora Lagan me odia y no entiendo que de repente me invite cuando me detesta por mis origenes y haber hecho de su consentido hijo objeto de mi rechazo- de repente penso- sin embargo iré…..debo enfrentar las situaciones, no es así? No creo que siga siendo mezquina._

 _Se procedían con las remodelaciones del hogar, algo que como es de esperar haría feliz a Candy. De vez en cuando ella ayudaba en el hogar con los niños y trabajaba con el Doctor Martin._

 _-Albert la señora Sara me ha invitado a la inauguración de su hotel, pero no quisiera ir. No me sentiría cómoda en ese lugar, tu sabes, yo….._

 _-Debes hacerlo Candy, eres parte de la familia y te corresponde un lugar en ella. Por favor! Entiendo tu sentir, pero hazlo por mí._

 _-Pero….. – Después de unos minutos de pensarlo- Está bien. Solo porque tú me lo pides Albert._

 _Llego el dia del mencionado evento y Stewart habia ido por ella pero no como chofer, si no como jefe de recepcion del hotel en Miami. Candy recordo la primera vez que conocio a Stewart, fue cuando llego por ella para la casa Lagan. Cuando conocio a los desagradables hijos de la Señora Sara Lagan._

 _-Vaya, vaya pero mira quien está aquí…. Candice la huerfanita, la dama de Establo ¿Qué le habrás dado al tío para engatusarlo?_

 _-Como siempre sigues siendo la misma chica infantil que conocí. Pensé que habías cambiado un poco, que quizás te habías vuelto algo…..digamos inteligente, pero ya veo sigue siendo la misma de siempre- Candy se sentia fastidiada y el encontrarse con Elisa eso, se lo esperaba por obvias razones._

 _-Cómo te atreves estúpida huérfana asquerosa. Claro, como ahora tienes el apoyo del Tío, quien sabe de te has valido, como no pudiste con Neil, crees que acercándote a el, tendrás todo lo que has querido y ambicionado. No eres mas que una oportunista._

* * *

*** trozos de cartas de la novela CCFS.


	5. Chapter 5

_personajes original perteneciente a Mizuki y Yumiko_

 ** _Historia 100% de su autora original. Solo trato de acomodar los hechos y las cartas de la novela Candy Candy Historia Final ultima version 2010. Por supuesto que alguno dialogos van con un poco de imaginacion para tratar de llevar una secuencia._**

 _No sabes lo que dices Eliza! Y disculpa me retiro no puedo perder más mi tiempo con tus tonterias._

 _Elisa quien en todo momento se pavoneaba en el lugar y con sus arrogantes palabras vociferaba que su familia se estaba proveyendo de más riquezas y que los negocios estaban más prosperos. El frio y habil Señor Raymond Lagan y su hijo Neal se habian convertido en gente sin escrúpulos, ellos no fueron afectados por la crisis financiera de esos años. Sus negocios habían salido airosos gracias al apoyo de los Ardlay._

 _-Candy! Candy! ven nos tomaremos unas fotos- dijo Albert dirigiéndose a ella que se mantenía retirada del tumulto de la gente que mantenia sus caretas y modos superficiales, la gente adinerada que lo único que poseen es solo eso "Dinero"_

 _-por favor Albert discúlpame, pero prefiero no hacerlo- Candy se sentía sola pues Archie no había asistido a la inauguración, se sentía cpn mas comodidad junto a los empleados de la casa- te lo agradezco,_

 _-Pero…..está bien!... te entiendo!._

 _Así que Candy prefirió fotografiarse con los empleados. Conservaría esa foto donde aparece George a su lado,su caballero blanco. Stewart y Mary. Además de la foto de Albert con la Familia Lagan._

 _-Señores requiero de su atención por favor quiero expresar algunas palabras delante de todos ustedes…. ofrecerle una disculpa a la señorita Candy White Ardlay, hija del Señor William Ardlay…. Por un incidente del pasado… yo…la había acusado de ladrona, pero no es tal caso. Por favor Candy discúlpame- todos los familiares empezaron a susurrar. Candy quedo sin habla, pero en la menor oportunidad se acercó para darles las gracias._

 _-No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, lo he hecho por que El tío William me lo ha pedido- dijo con su característica prepotencia._

 _-Oh, bien. … aun así sé que le costó decir esas palabras. Mi agradecimiento es igual. En realidad esa acusación era como una sombra en mi corazón por muchos años, porque usted sabe que yo siempre fui inocente. Así que de nuevo le expreso mi gratitud y ojala que sus negocios siempre prosperen, Señora Lagan._

 _El comportamiento de Neil era esquivo para con Candy, aun no olvidaba el rechazo y la cancelación del compromiso. Sentía mucho resentimiento y en sus ojos había una extraña mirada._

 _-George no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi "una persona como tú, un hombre fuerte…mi caballero blanco. Mi héroe de brillante armadura. Cada vez que me encontraba en dificultad, tú has venido a salvarme, no te había dado las gracias como es debido. Gracias por que desobedeciendo me dijiste donde podría encontrar al Abuelo William. Yo que siempre me mantuve ansiosa por conocerlo y no hacía más que insistir en el tema. Gracias de nuevo George por ti lo encontré y no se permitió llevar a cabo tal cosa. Sin embargo a él, le aplicare mi pequeña venganza…me dirijo hacia el como si fuera un anciano. Creo que es algo que me puedo permitir._

 _-No fue nada Señorita Candy, yo no podía hacer caso omiso a lo que estaba pasando._

 _-Sin embargo has sido tan bueno conmigo, a pesar que eres serio y taciturno, sabes recuerdo cuando tus palabras en aquel entonces me convencieron de ir a Inglaterra. Conmoviste mi corazón. Albert me conto también sobre tu persona, su padre vio en ti un ser maravilloso y por lo tanto no dudo en traerte a américa, eres huérfano también y quizás es una de las razones por las cuales me identifico contigo, Georges, el señor William C. Ardlay vio en ti algo y supo valorarte correctamente y tu respondiste con altas expectativas._

 _-Señorita, usted me halaga demasiado. Solo cumplí con su bienestar y sé que el Señor William no me lo hubiese perdonado el que yo no actuara._

 _-solo digo la verdad! Georges…eres un ser maravilloso. Muchas gracias._

 _La inauguración termino y Candy regreso al hogar de pony en donde tenía establecido sus deberes, el trabajo en la clínica y la ayuda que les daba a sus dos madres, quienes agradecían grandemente a Dios, la bendición de tenerla. Cierto día Candy se encontraba con las señoritas del hogar y de pronto apareció Albert con un semblante distinto al habitual visto por ella. Candy sintió un vuelco en su corazón el hombre que miraba en ese momento era distinto al de siempre._

 _-Buen día Señor Ardlay- saludo la Señorita Pony una vez hubo llegado al umbral_

 _-Buen día Señorita Pony, Hermana Lane. Un gusto verlas reunidas- giro su cabeza y vio a Candy- Hola Candy, como has estado?_

 _-Albert- que milagro andas por acá! casi no te veo por tus viajes de negocios. Casualmente me preguntaba bajo que cielo estarías viajando en estos momentos. Nunca había pensado que ser el jefe de Familia Ardlay requiriera tantos compromisos, pero ¿pasa algo? La tía, Archie?_

 _-No…ellos están bien.._

 _-Señorr. Ardlay desea tomar Te?_

 _-En realidad ando con prisa Hermana!. Agradezco su amabilidad, pero necesito hablar con Candy._

 _Podemos ir a la colina Candy?_

 _Candy se sorprendió por la petición de su amigo. Se miraba distinto y el nerviosismo de Candy fue patente. Presentía algo, pero no sabía que era. Cuando llegaron a aquel lugar de años atrás…._

 _***-_ _ **Candy! no crees que es hora que me devuelvas el broche?- en ese momento a Candy la atrapo la nostalgia y su rostro se bañó en lágrimas, la ilusión que formo de niña. Aquel muchacho que le enseño a enfrentar la vida con una sonrisa. Candy supo de inmediato que él, era el príncipe de la colina. Su entrañable amigo, era ese ser misterioso, aquel muchacho que la deslumbro siendo ella una niña de 6 años y el de 17.**_

 _ **-Príncipe….Soy más linda cuando rio, verdad?**_

 _ **-Ahora incluso eres linda cuando lloras. Candy tenía que revelarte esto todavía y quería hacerlo en la misma estación que nos conocimos. De alguna manera quería volver a ser el chico de entonces, cuando era libre y venía a este lugar a ver las nubes en el cielo, quería ser como ellas, pero aun ellas deben seguir una ruta dirigidas por su destino. Ese día había huido de casa. Me sentía tan agobiado porque querían manejar mi vida y yo no soportaba más el tenerme que esconder. Era un niño cuando mi padre murió y no había mas nadie que tomara las riendas de la familia, por lo que la Tia Elroy me mantuvo oculto hasta que cumpliera la edad adecuada. Me dedique a viajar a muchos lugares, pero ahora el trabajo es mi prioridad Candy. Discúlpame por haberte ocultado mi identidad como el Tío abuelo, como te dije antes no sabía si hacia lo correcto, quien diría que yo sería el cuidado por ti? No me quiero justificar por mi actitud Candy, por tal razón soporto sin protestar que me digas Tío abuelo, o que me trates como una persona demasiado mayor. Esto es lo último que debía confesarte Candy.**_

 _-Albert, sí que me has sorprendido tanto. Siempre quise conocer al príncipe para preguntarle tantas cosas_

 _De pronto llego George y Albert tuvo que irse intempestivamente de prisa, los negocios lo esperaban._

 _-Adiós Candy, la próxima vez que nos veamos sigas siendo la misma chica de siempre llena de alegría. Despídeme de todos._

 _Pronto será Mayo y el cumpleaños de Candy se acerca. Deseaba que Albert llegara al Hogar y celebrarlo, conversar con el sobre muchas cosas, pero en vista de sus ocupaciones Albert le había mandado una carta_

 ** _***"Candy claro que Recuerdo tu cumpleaños! a propósito de esto, desde hace algún tiempo que ya estoy buscando un regalo para ti. ¡Me gustaría que el fruto de mi sudor y lágrimas fuera un obsequio para dejarte sorprendida" no imaginas cuanto deseo tomarme una vacaciones, sin embargo George me ha dicho que fue suficiente el tiempo que me he tomado de descanso, ahora es momento de trabajar arduamente". Mejor, porque no vuelves a Chicago? También a Annie le gustaría festejar tu cumpleaños y, si vinieras aquí, para mí sería más fácil encontrar un tiempo libre._**

 ** _candy puedo soportar que me llames de cualquier manera, incluso si quieres referirte a mi como una persona mayor, pero por favor deja de llamarme principe que eso me da escalofrios!._**

 _Candy le tomó la palabra y acepto celebrar su cumpleaños número 20 en chicago, con los niños del hogar y sus madres._

 _Candy estaba tan feliz porque Albert para su estadía había enviado a renovar una habitación especialmente para ella. Aunque el lugar le pertenecía por ser su hija, Candy antes había ocupado una habitación para huéspedes cuando le tocaba quedarse en el lugar por algún acontecimiento e incluso cuando el hogar fue remodelado. Agradecía grandemente a su amigo por las molestias tomadas para que ella tuviera una hermosa habitación con muebles de madera hecha a manos. Pero más aún estaba feliz por el regalo que Albert le dio. Nada más y nada menos que los caballos cesar y cleopatra, esos seres que ella había cuidado en casa de Elisa y que rara vez eran visitados por sus dueños. Candy les había tomado mucho cariño y adoraba esos animales que en una época adornaron el establo convertido en su habitación. Esos animales habían sido vendidos por separados. Así que Candy los llevo al hogar al rancho de los Cartwright y serian cuidado también por los chicos_

 ** _"Señor Albert gracias por todo. Soy muy feliz por los regalos y por favor cuídese!, el Doctor Martin ha dicho que no se fatigue demasiado. Pienso en su salud! Recuerdo los días que vivimos en la casa Magnolia. No teníamos dinero, pero la pasábamos bien, nunca olvidare cuando me pidió compartir todo, las cosas buenas y las malas. Yo siempre me preocupe por su salud y que se recuperara pronto, extraño esos días en que el vivíamos como hermanos no era tan mal, usted era un verdadero hermano mayor. Bueno pero ahora soy su hija adoptiva. Quizás deba empezar a decirle ¿padre?. Me gustaría saber cuándo le regreso la memoria, aun no me ha contado su viaje en África. ¿Cuándo lo volveré a ver?_**

 _Candy extrañaba esos días en los que no tenían nada, pero tenían la compañía del uno al otro como una familia, ahora los viajes de negocio escasamente pueden compartir como tal._

 _Posteriormente Albert le envió una misiva que viajaría a Sao paulo y procuraría siempre su bienestar. Había contribuido a la felicidad de Candy con la construcción de la clínica y la remodelación del hogar que la vio crecer, el solo quería hacerla feliz haciendo lo que cualquier padre adoptivo debe hacer. Los regalos dados no son suficientes para que el exprese su gratitud a esa niña que le ayudo desinteresadamente cuando no sabía ni siquiera quien era él. Razones por las cuales el, se comprometía a que ella encontrara su felicidad._

 _Mientras tanto en Nueva york_

 _Terry había llevado varias veces a Susana al médico aludiendo cansancio, agotamiento acompañado de dolores intensos, pero los médicos no encontraban el origen de su padecimiento. Aludían a su falta de cuido cuando recién su accidente en el que ella habiendo sido intervenida se levantó cuando quiso arrojarse al vacío y las medidas adecuadas no fueron acatadas por la caprichosa Susana Marlow, sin embargo no había seguridad al respecto._

 _-Los días pasan Terry…., me siento muy mal. No sé qué me está pasando!. Todo estaba tan bien._

 _-por favor Susana descansa. Mañana iremos de nuevo al médico.._

 _-Oh, no te preocupes por mi Terry! Mi madre estará al pendiente….por ningún motivo deberías dejar de actuar._

 _-Lo hago porque quiero Susana. Le pediré a Robert permiso para acompañarte. Así que he dicho que iré contigo._

 _-Está bien._

 _Terry quería proveerle de todo lo necesario, aunque se habían comprometido, no la amaba, solo había llegado a sentir por ella un profundo agradecimiento, pensaba que talvez el tiempo le daría oportunidad de llegar a cambiar sus sentimientos. Susana lo mantenía atado a una promesa y a veces sentía odiarla por haber dejado al amor, por no haber luchado para que aquella mujer se quedara a su lado. Pero de que hubiese servido? ¿Habría algún cambio?...no, no lo habría…Candy jamás hubiese regresado con el mientras Susana este de por medio. La decisión de separarse fue de Candy y, él, debía respetar esa decisión. Lo único que esperaba de todo es que ella fuera feliz, para serlo también._

 _La salud de susana se mantenia estable, Terry se dispuso a seguir con su rutina habitual entre los ensayos, sus viajes y el cuidado de Susana. Se había mudado con ella y su madre desde que había enfermado, para estar más cerca y al pendiente de su salud, sin embargo meses despues_

 _Fue una enfermedad que la convirtió en un ser miserable y los días de su padecimientos fueron tan angustiantes para Terry quien la observaba en su dolorosa agonía. El, dio todo de sí, le proveyó lo necesario durante su enfermedad. Estuvo a su lado hasta el último respiro, le dio su cariño incondicional, pero nunca le prometió amor, ese no podía dárselo porque le pertenecía a otra persona._

 _Susana murió en invierno de 1919._

 ** _continuara faltan algunas cartas mas._**

* * *

*** trozos de cartas de la novela CCFS.


	6. Chapter 6

_personajes original perteneciente a Mizuki y Yumiko_

 ** _Fue una enfermedad que la convirtió en un ser miserable y los días de su padecimientos fueron tan angustiantes para Terry quien la observaba en su dolorosa agonía. El, dio todo de sí, le proveyó lo necesario durante su enfermedad. Estuvo a su lado hasta el último respiro, le dio su cariño incondicional, pero nunca le prometió amor, ese no podía dárselo porque le pertenecía a otra persona._**

 ** _Susana murió en invierno de 1919._**

 _La noticia plago los principales periódicos de la ciudad. El deceso de Susana la actriz que tenía un futuro prometedor y que por causas trágicas se interrumpió hasta contraer una enfermedad. Los medios no dieron causas de su padecimiento, es de entender que no lo publicaran si es que lo sabían y si no, Terry como su prometido debió ponerles un alto a sus pesquisas. No rindió declaraciones y se limitó a realizar lo último que le correspondía._

 _El obituario fue anunciado y toda Nueva York como demás ciudades se enteraron del suceso._

 _Candy quien había querido no saber sobre la vida de Terry trataba de no buscar información al respecto, sin embargo casi siempre la recibía de manera natural, pero esta vez…._

 _-Candy! Candy! – llego una Annie sobresaltada por la noticia que le llevaría a su querida amiga. Annie le gustaba saber sobre modas y farándulas por lo que siempre se mantenía al tanto de la información de famosos y demás_

 _-Santo Dios Annie, que te sucede? ¿A qué se debe tanta algarabía?_

 _\- Sé que no te has dado cuenta de lo que ha sucedido, por eso te he traído esto, lee por favor….Mira!._

 _***"Obituario"_

 _Falleció en Nueva York_

 _Susana Marlow"_

 _Q.E.P.D_

 _Deceso de quien en vida fuera….._

 _-No puede ser! Esto no puede ser cierto!. Ella no puede estar muerta - Candy rompió su rostro en llanto, un llanto incontenible y un dolor se apodero de su alma. Susana estaba muerta y ella sentía tanto esa muerte. Sintió cortársele la respiración y se desplomo sobre el diván. El obituario presentaba una fotografía de Susana sonriente en su silla de ruedas. Además la noticia decía que había trabajado como narradora y compositora de piezas musicales para Teatro y estuvo vinculada con Terry, quien vivió a su lado apoyándola para sobrellevar su enfermedad, pero nunca llegaron a casarse._

 _-Candy…. solo quise que lo supieras, porque me imagino por todo lo que Terry está pasando y sé que tu aquí no te darías cuenta a menos que la información te llegara._

 _-No te hubiese molestado Annie. De alguna forma me tenía que haber enterado- esas fueron sus únicas palabras una vez se recuperó de la noticia recibida._

 _-Qué piensas hacer Candy?_

 _-Acaso debo hacer algo Annie?_

 _Su amiga se retiró...había dejado la semilla y dejo una Candy sumida en sus recuerdos, en un dolor ajeno y en una nostalgia indescriptible. Le dolía mucho la muerte de ella, porque reconocía que esa mujer le había salvado la vida a su gran amor. Por eso lo prefirió ajeno, con ella, a que estuviera muerto, pues de esa forma aunque lejos lo sabría vivo aunque no lo vería nunca más, pero también que el amor de Susana fue egoísta, mezquino e impuro lo reconocía y lo justificaba en cierta manera._

 _-Hijo se cómo debes de sentirte por lo ocurrido. No pudieron casarse….esa chica y tu...a decir verdad pense que tú y..._

 _-Cumplí con mi parte Eleonor. Le proveí de lo necesario y la cuide hasta el último día, aunque me comprometí con ella nunca le jure amor. Eso ella mismo lo sabía, pero no le importo y se aferró a mi palabra. Nunca la engañe!._

 _-Lo se hijo…. Ahora que harás? Dónde vas a vivir? Sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas. Supongo que esta casa se la dejaras a la madre de Susana._

 _-Supones bien... la señora no tiene donde ir, sabes que Susana era el sustento de esa mujer y al quedar impedida tuve que hacerme cargo de las dos. Compre esta casa para darle las mejores condiciones. Yo volveré a mi antiguo apartamento, necesito estar solo, analizar qué hacer con mi vida. En realidad no tengo mucho que pensar...el Teatro es mi vida y...es lo que me dedicare al 100%._

 _-Como siempre el orgullo Granchester a flote. No es ninguna molestia hijo. Solo quiero que estés unos días conmigo. Que compartas tus me has mantenido alejada y al margen de tu vida y lo he entendido, pero déjame estar cerca de ti. Ya sé que me dirás que siempre has estado solo y que no has necesitado de nadie, lo sé, pero deja de ser tan orgulloso y testarudo!._

 _Su madre tenía razón, desde que había vuelto de Londres persiguiendo su sueño, siempre vivió solo valiéndose por sí mismo. En verdad que necesitaba unos días en compañía de alguien y que mejor que su madre- Esta bien te tomare la palabra por unos días Madre, mientras decido que rumbo tomar._

 _Llego la primavera de 1920, las flores empezaran a florecer. La fuerte oposición al compromiso de Annie se hacía muy patente. Archie había aprendido a amarla y se mostraba triste porque no tenía la aprobación más que del Tío abuelo William, sin embargo ansiaba la bendición de sus padres y la presencia de ellos._

 _Los padres de Archibald, se oponían rotundamente considerando que Annie era una huérfana y que no merecía un hombre como Archie, las clases sociales muy distintas. Todo fue intriga y manipulaciones de las que se encargó de tejer los hermanos Lagan y la tía abuela secundaba la idea. Así que Candy se armó de valor y le envió una carta a la Tía Elroy_

 ** _"Estimada Tía abuela Elroy:_**

 ** _Estoy Feliz de saber que su estado de salud es bueno. Después de considerarlo me arme de valor y decidí escribirle. Le suplico que leas mis palabras hasta el final._**

 ** _Me gustaría hablarles de Archibald y Annie Brighton…Archie esta angustiado por la oposición a su compromiso, pero debo decirle que he sido testigo de que se aman de verdad. Ella ha sido un gran apoyo para Archie. Por reconsidere el asunto" no es culpa ser huérfanas, además recuerde que Annie es adoptada por una familia importante._**

 _Al parecer el asunto se suavizo y la fiesta de compromiso era un hecho. Al final gano el peso de la decisión del Tío abuelo quien había dado su consentimiento y bendición, no se imaginó que se presentara semejante oposición de la familia pensaba que todo se resolvería fácil y calmadamente. Él no le da importancia a la procedencia de las personas quizás sea esa la razón de que el resto de la familia no tengan una buena relación con el Patriarca. lo cierto es que no terminaban de aceptar el que haya adoptado a una chica huérfana, venida quien sabe de dónde, todavía esa adopción tomada sin el consentimiento de nadie representaba una herida profunda para la tía abuela._

 _Candy quiso compartir su alegría con Stear y le escribió una carta. Donde el estuviese leería esas líneas inscritas en su corazón llenas de amor y bondad._

 ** _****"Stear te escribo esta carta desde el fondo de mi corazón, supongo que ya sabes que Archie y Annie se comprometerán y yo estoy muy feliz. Tu eres el único con quien puedo compartir esta felicidad que me inunda completamente. Ya sabes quién es el Señor Albert? Desde que empezaste ese largo viaje, han sucedido tantas cosas.. Cuando hablo contigo me siento tranquila y siento que me respondes" tú que estas allá arriba y los observas mucho más tiempo que yo inventa algo para festejarlos"_**

 ** _... será en Lakewood. Harán una entrada en tu portal de agua Stear! será algo maravilloso y yo… te buscare en la luz del sol y también buscare a Anthony….bendícelos"_**

 _Tiempo después se llevó cabo el matrimonio, Candy estaba tan llena de recuerdos y sentía tanta nostalgia de estar en el lugar que estaba lleno de los momentos vividos al lado de sus tres amigos queridos, los que no volverán a esta vida, porque han dejado este mundo_

 ** _-_** _Candy soy tan feliz!_

 _-Lo se Annie, Archie, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y que sea infinita. Ustedes se lo merecen por haber perseverado tanto en que su amor se lograra. Sé que harán un matrimonio estupendo. Mi querida Annie, mi hermana._

 _-Candy te sientes triste?_

 _-El estar en este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos hermosos, no es así Archie? - sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir y para alivianar el momento cambio de tema- te ves tan hermosa Annie, ese vestido te quedo precioso.- Candy mostro una débil sonrisa- y tu Archie! que buen mozo. Los dos hacen una hermosa pareja._

 _Anthony le sonreía. Lo había buscado en la luz del sol y lo había encontrado en todas partes del lugar, porque todo el lugar se lo recordaba. Fluyeron los recuerdos sin cesar y, se preguntaba qué habría pasado si Anthony estuviese vivo.- ¿Qué clase de persona serias Anthony?_

 _**** **"quizás nunca hubiera viajado a Inglaterra. De hecho jamás hubiese conocido a Terry. He llegado a pensar que Anthony lo puso en mi camino, solo así le encuentro sentido a todo el sufrimiento de aquellos días..**_

 _-Hola Candy, que haces aquí sola? Seguramente te encuentras de nuevo perdida en tus recuerdos, en las nubes nuevamente- dijo Albert al llegar hasta ella._

 _-Eh, vine un rato porque quería ver los árboles, las rosas y….._

 _-Recordar…este lugar te trae muchos recuerdos, eso lo se…. verdad? A mi también, me recuerda tanto mi niñez._

 _-Todo está lleno de recuerdos Albert, malos pero también viví momentos maravillosos con Anthony que jamás podré olvidar._

 _-Lo quisiste mucho, no es así?._

 _Candy asentó con su cabeza-Siempre vivirá en mi corazón. Siempre.._

 _La fiesta de la boda termino y de nuevo todo volvió a su normalidad. Candy regreso al Hogar a seguir ocupándose de sus deberes en su trabajo. A menudo recordaba a Terry y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo. Los meses transcurrían y daba por hecho que la había olvidado, aunque siendo sincera no esperaba que el, la buscara cuando estaba recién la muerte de Susana._

 _Por su parte Terry aunque siendo rebelde y esquivando todo protocolo que la sociedad imponga hubiese querido ir a buscarla, pero debía guardar el luto necesario, además ¿quién le garantizaba que ella aun sentía algo por él? ¿ Cómo podría un hombre después de haber dejado ir a la mujer de su vida, presentarse así sin más?. No. Las cosas debería hacerlas bien esta vez. La vida y los golpes duros de esta le hizo madurar y estar consciente de la situación. No negaría que no tuviese miedo, si, miedo al rechazo, miedo a que ella ya lo hubiese olvidado._

 _Aunque nunca se enteró de algún compromiso al respecto, no podía estar seguro que ella lo estuviese esperando._

 _Así que el tiempo siguió su curso normal. Cada día llegaban más personas para ser atendidas en la clínica. Candy se había preparado más en sus conocimientos, su objetivo es ser siempre una buena enfermera, como si pudiera serlo más. Así llegamos al siguiente año. Albert en sus viajes de negocios, los cuales eran siempre su prioridad._

 _Primavera de 1921, mediados de Mayo a mediados de Junio. Según la descripción que rodea la vegetación y el clima se sugiere una primavera avanzada. Todavía habían cosas por descubrirse._

 _Albert se había dado un respiro y tomándose unos días de descanso visito a Candy, desde el matrimonio de Annie no se habían visto. Candy se sentía tan feliz de ver a su entrañable amigo._

 _-Hola Candy, como estas pequeña?_

 _-Qué alegría verte Bert? - se dieron un fuerte abrazo como en señal del cariño fraternal que ambos se tenían- es un milagro que andes por estos lados cuando te mantienes tan ocupado que apenas tienes tiempo. Tus visitas repentinas no le hacen bien a mi corazón. Sin embargo ya me estoy acostumbrando, sabes Bert? Es un bonito apodo con el que llamaba tu hermana Ross Mary , gracias por permitirme que te llame como lo hacia tu hermana...para mí es un bonito gesto de tu parte. Tu hermana debió haber sido una gran mujer._

 _-Sí, era una linda dama y muy noble así como tu Candy, y bien en lo que tuve un momento de respiro vine, ¡ven sube al auto daremos un paseo!._

 _-Oh Albert, estamos de nuevo en Lakewood! Mira el camino está lleno de flores hermosas- Candy dirigió su dedo para nombrarlas-Mira! Esas son las Rudbeckias, esos los lupinos, Bluobonnet y Trachymene- Albert estaba un poco sorprendido de que Candy se supiera los nombres de las flores- son tan bellas!.- voltio a verlo percibiendo su sorpresa_ -Te recuerdo que he venido varias veces a este lugar. Desde los 13 años recorrí este camino. Estaba desilusionada porque no fui adoptada por la familia que me había acogido. Cuando llegue a la residencia de los Lagan me sentía feliz porque pensé que mi vida cambiaria. De hecho si cambio.

 _De repente Albert empezó a cantar una canción escocesa y fue el turno de Candy sorprenderse._

 _-Te imaginas que feliz me siento estar de vuelta en este lugar en compañía del príncipe de la colina?- Albert giro y la vio con el ceño fruncido-, o bueno perdón, del Tío abuelo, lo siento no lo diré más, de mi amigo Albert. Así está mejor?- con una pequeña sonrisilla le encantaba hacerlo enojar y de vez en cuando le jugaba esas bromas._

 _Una vez que estaciono el auto en la residencia tomaron el sendero que conduce a los tres portales_

 _-Esto trae muchos recuerdos y a mí también Candy. Este lugar significa mucho, es un lugar ligado a mis padres a los que solo conocí por fotos y a mi hermana Ross Mary._

 _-Quiero ir al bosque!_

 _-Que dices Candy? estas segura? Pregunto un tanto temeroso por su petición ya que ella se refería al lugar donde Anthony cayó de su caballo._

 _-El lugar sigue siendo el mismo, a pesar de lo sucedido este lugar sigue siendo hermoso Sr. Albert- Candy se echó a llorar desconsoladamente- fue mi culpa ese día, por mi presentación... si no hubiese ocurrido, la cacería, Anthony no nos hubiera dejado tan repentinamente._

 _-No digas eso- dijo Albert al tiempo que la abrazaba dulcemente- no es culpa tuya, en todo caso fui yo el que decidió adoptarte y fui yo quien organizo esa cacería- sus palabras fueron mencionadas con tanto dolor que Candy comprendió también que compartían el mismo sentimiento_

 _-Perdóname Albert por haber mojado tu camisa, no pude contener mis lágrimas, pero aunque he aceptado su muerte, aún me duele mucho. Sin embargo no sabemos que es lo que el destino nos tiene preparado ni lo que sucederá a la vuelta de la esquina. Estoy consciente que no ha sido culpa de nadie. Gracias Señor Albert!. Gracias por sus palabras._

 _La tristeza y el llanto dieron paso a la serenidad en su rostro. Candy se sentía ligera. La visita a Lakewood en compañía de Albert le había sido un consuelo para su alma, siempre había creído que ella era culpable por la muerte de Anthony, así se lo habían hecho creer siempre y, cada vez que a su mente venían esos recuerdos su corazón se encogía de dolor._

 _Ven vamos quiero mostrarte algo!_

 _Se dirigieron a la habitación aquella en la que él se revelo ante ella como el tío abuelo William._

 _-Candy…es hora que tengas tú diario. ¡Tómalo! Se lo valioso que es para ti. Eres tu quien debería resguardarlo. No te avergüences de lo escrito en ese libro, son tus sentimientos por Terry, es momento que enfrentes la situación y si es necesario cerrar ese ciclo en tu vida, solo así podrás ser feliz. Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer. el camino se muestra limpio ante ti, tu sabras que decision tomar- Dijo Albert mirando hacia la ventana dándole un momento de reflexión- siempre he respetado tus decisiones y sea lo que hagas cuentas con mi apoyo._

 _-Yo... estoy muy confundida Albert. Yo….. No puedo tener el diario- Candy tenía la intención de devolvérselo, pero solo quedo en la intención._

 _-Toma Candy te devuelvo el broche. Te pertenece, eres una Ardlay y como tal debes portarlo como todos los miembros de nuestra familia._

 _-No sé lo que me tenga preparado el destino Albert, pero estoy segura que todo lo que he vivido me ha hecho caminar con valor y afrontar las adversidades. Gracias infinita le doy gracias a mis padres por haberme abandonado y dejarme en un lugar tan hermoso como el Hogar de pony y de igual manera pude conocerlo a usted…yo no tengo palabras para expresar toda mi gratitud…Señor Albert, he alcanzado mi Felicidad. Tengo a mis madres, amo mi trabajo y el cariño de las personas que me aprecian. ¿Que mas le puedo pedir a la vida?_

 _-Es lo que quiero para ti, Candy. Quiero que seas muy feliz. Eso me propuse desde que te conocí y me contaste tu historia. Yo quise que esa niña fuera feliz... y si en mis manos estaba hacerlo, lo haría sin dudarlo._

 _El tiempo pasó y Susana había cumplido un año de su fallecimiento. Terry seguía en sus ensayos trabajando y trabajando. La compañía había hecho varios viajes para hacer sus presentaciones que a decir verdad siempre eran brillantes. En realidad el director no se arrepentia de haber dado una oportunidad al muchacho, pues Terry seguía consagrándose como el mejor actor shakesperiano, llenando los escenarios dejando excelentes ganancias._

 _Candy cada dia aprendia cosas nuevas en su trabajo de ser una enfermera, era una enfermera quirurgica aprendiendo muchas tecnicas al lado del Doctor Martin y su interes era seguir progresando en ellos. Se nutría de cuanta información obtenía para dar lo mejor de sí a los demás. ser la mejor enfermera del lugar requeria de sacrifcios. Alguna vez pensó que si tuviera una mente más receptiva estudiaría medicina, pero se sentía más apta para ser enfermera._

 _Candy se dio cuenta de algunos acontecimientos que la entristecieron._

 ** _****"Señor Whitman, como ha estado?_**

 ** _Siempre pienso en usted en Mary y en todos los demás. Sabe hace algún tiempo me invitaron a la inauguración de los hoteles de los Lagan y los volví a ver a Stewart y Mary, ella me dio su dirección en california y ha sido por eso que le estoy escribiendo aunque un poco de inseguridad. Porque al escribirle mi mente se llena de recuerdos. Bueno…quiero darle las gracias por haber cuidado con tanto esmero y amor la rosaleda. Me sentí triste al saber que la Residencia de Lakewood había sido abandonada. Actualmente estoy trabajando en la clínica feliz cerca del orfanato donde crecí. Espero algún día volverlo a_** _**ver.**_

 _Mientras tanto en Nueva York_

 _-Madre, no te veré por un buen rato. Necesito darme un respiro. Las presentaciones se han aparecido una tras otra y no he tenido descanso. Estoy pensando viajar a Londres, quizás y visite a mi padre._

 _-Que bien hijo! me encanta escucharte decir eso!._

 _-No puedo seguir guardando rencor. Por qué seguir enojado con él? No soy el chiquillo de antes. Además mi padre me ha demostrado que respeta mis decisiones. Bien pudo haber mandado por mí cuando me fui del colegio, aún era menor de edad y sin embargo no fue así, al contrario dejo que siguiera mi camino. Eso habla de su cambio y quizás no me equivoque._

 _-Recuerda que tu padre insiste en eso de que tomes el lugar que te corresponde como su hijo. Generación tras generación los duques de Granchester han tomado ese puesto sin claudicar. Qué harías si vuelve con la misma insistencia?_

 _-Lo mismo de siempre Madre. Mi posición es la misma. No quiero nada con la aristocracia inglesa. Solo quiero vivir mi vida tranquilamente y si es posible…_

 _-Con Candy cierto?. Hijo porque no la has buscado?_

 _-No madre…. Si ella no quiso verme cuando la invitaste a la presentación de Hamlet talvez…..es porque…_

 _-Te recuerdo que me envió una carta explicándome el motivo de su ausencia._

 _-Eso no indica nada! Esa es una forma educada de decir que no estaba interesada. Sin embargo la comprendo!._

 _-Veo que contigo nunca llegara a nada así que mejor no meterme en tus cosas. Tu decidirás que hacer, el momento de actuar y cómo actuar. Solo te pido hijo que no dejes pasar mucho tiempo._

 _Terry habría querido tomarle la palabra a su madre, pero la inseguridad fue más fuerte que todo. Así que dejo pasar más tiempo. Partió a Inglaterra en busca de paz a su guerra de sentimientos internos. Por qué un hombre como Terry, que no se deja vencer, tiene tanta inseguridad de buscarla? Que se lo impide? A él ya nada, pero y ella? por qué dejar pasar más tiempo?_

 _Visito a su padre e hizo las paces con él, siendo un hombre que se había forjado solo ya no valía la pena seguir enojado con el duque de Granchester. Comprendió que de nada valía seguir con su resentimiento. Si él, termino haciendo lo mismo que su padre al dejar el amor verdadero y cumplir un deber, una obligación porque seguirlo juzgando? Transcurrió más tiempo y llego….mediados de Junio, entrado el verano de 1921_

 _Medio año después se dispuso a escribir una carta. Armándose de valor agarro la pluma y empezó a redactar con el corazón en la mano una carta….para ella. Dejaría en ese trozo de papel la vida y sus esperanzas._

 ** _"Querida Candy"_**

 ** _Me pregunto si has cambiado!_**

 ** _Ya ha pasado un año desde lo ocurrido, aunque decide ponerme en contacto contigo, mientras vacile durante medio año más. Lo hice. Me atreví a enviarla._**

 ** _Yo no he cambiado nada y esta carta no sé si llegara o no, pero solo esto quería expresarte" (T.G)_**

* * *

*** Trozos de cartas de la novela CCFS.

(Carta real de la novela traducida directamente del japonés al español) la carta

nota: trate de mantener una línea en cuanto a los acontecimientos reales de CCFS con un poco de mis ideas.

A partir de aquí la historia será de mi invención a lo que juzgo pudo suceder a mi criterio apegándome a lo que sigue en a FS.

Recalco que algunas cartas tuve que ponerlas en forma de dialogo, por ejemplo la correspondencia de Albert y Candy, en vista de que Albert se mantenía ocupado en sus negocios solo mantenían una comunicación por carta. Las cuales según en un ensayo de Mizuki, estas fueron prestadas para poder narrarnos la historia original. Así que cualquiera que ha leído la novela y los ensayos sabrá a que me refiero.


	7. Chapter 7

_personajes original perteneciente a Mizuki y Yumiko_

- _He recibido con gran inquietud y sorpresa su carta, no me lo esperab, aunque mantenia la llama de la esperanza. Pensé que quizás este sentimiento descansaba en el olvido, que era algo con lo que tenia que aprender a vivir y aceptar. Supe de la perdida de Susana. Terry había permanecido a su lado y creí que…...- Ahora he comprendido que no solo la muerte puede hacer que dos personas se separen...tambien existen circunstancias que lo hacen posible, ¿que debo hacer'. Las decisiones no fueron las mejores, eso dirian muchos incluso para mi, tomar aquella decision lo fue tan dificil, Ahora... no se lo que me depare el futuro, pero quiero vivirlo y enfrentarlo._

***** **Como dice la señorita Pony: "No sabes lo que hay a la vuelta de la esquina"- cuan cierta son estas palabras. Sabía que hay personas que una vez han dejado este mundo, no podemos volver a verlas, pero sé también que el destino y las circunstancias hace que eso suceda, sin embargo "mientras hay vida hay esperanza", Si, tenia la esperanza de un reencuentro donde me aguarden cosas maravillosas. no se lo que habra en el mañana, pero quiero vivirlo y afrontarlo sin miedo. si sigo con un corazon puro se que el camino se me abrira brillante ante mis ojos.**

 _Era una mañana soleada, Candy se sentía impaciente .Habían pasado algunos días desde que recibió la carta, pero habia una guerra en su interior entre la razón y el sentir- ¡Dios, hace mucho que un día soleado pasaba tan desapercibido ante mis ojos! Tengo tantas cosas guardadas en la porción de mis recuerdos que quisiera sacarlos todos de una vez, sin embargo tengo miedo! mucho miedo!, pero este miedo me gustaría vivirlo sin importar lo que hay en el mañana- murmuraba pensativamente sentada en la hierba de la cima de la colina, en donde dejaba fluir sus sentimientos sin temor a ser vista. Cansada de que cada vez que ella sin quererlo dejaba traslucir su sufrir , las constantes frases "Candy no estés triste", o "Candy olvídalo y sigue tu vida" o escuchar de su amiga Annie "Candy eres una tonta" como lo dejaste?, acaso no se podía permitir un espacio para dejar al descontrol su sentir?, Acaso era malo el que ella dejara fluir su dolor?, pero si ella misma era la primera en querer dejar atrás todo y continuar, no era fácil, nada fácil cuando se ha amado a alguien de verdad con el corazón y este ha quedado al descubierto en carne viva._

 _Una carta simple, escueta para muchos, pero llena del más profundo y verdadero amor, en donde dejo su alma y se abrió de la única manera que encontró para expresar que aun la seguía amando. A pesar de su elocuencia como actor a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos se aniquilaban con una coraza fuerte para no ser lastimados con el mínimo roce del desprecio. Quizás terminaría por aceptar que el amor no fue hecho para él, Acostumbrado a la soledad desde niño y a las carencias de afecto, pero estaba seguro que ella entendería sus palabras, no era necesario!, Candy entendia su sentir, sus verdaderos sentimientos, solo ella podía leerlos. Candy no necesito tanta palabras… había entendido lo que sus letras le decían.. "No he cambiado nada". Una declaración de amor. Terry la había enviado al unico lugar donde sabía que esa carta estaría en manos de su destinataria._

 _Bajo a toda prisa. -_

 _¿Qué hacer? Ahora que toca hacer?- se preguntaba una y otra vez. Su corazon se sentia agitado y su pecho se sentia tan oprimido._

 _La señorita Pony Y la hermana Lane habían visto el cambio en Candy cuando recibio esa carta y subio a toda prisa a la colina y, sus ojos mojados, señal de que algunas lágrimas habían surcado su rostro y su semblante empezaba a denotarse una sonrisa leve y nostálgica. Tarde o temprano sabían que llegaría... Solo era cuestión de esperar._

 _-Señorita Pony, hermana Lane…Yo…. Debo…debo decirles que…tengo que ir….la carta…_

 _-Calma Candy, por favor respira profundo y nos dices por favor que te está pasando!, ¿por que estas tan agitada? ¿tiene que ver con la carta que recibiste?- pregunto la Señorita Pony._

 _-Es Terry...él...Señorita Pony, Terry me ha escrito!_

 _\- Que piensas hacer, Candy?- pregunto la hermana_

 _-El dudo en escribirme .Tuvo temor de enviarme esta carta. Yo… tengo que ir..._

 _-Que? Candy no crees que te estas precipitando?_

 _-No... Tengo que enfrentar mi destino hermana!. Ya una vez le di la espalda y no volvi hacia atras. Lo deje pensando que era lo mejor y porque era lo que sentia mi corazon en ese momento, aunque ese mismo corazon se me desgarraba del dolor de saberlo ajeno- Su llanto ya se hacía visible- trate de ocultar mis sentimientos, anularlos, olvidar, pero todo fue inutil. Yo nunca lo olvide!. Quise escapar de todo, aunque sabia que de ese sentimiento jamas lo haria!. Habia aprendido a vivir asi._

 _\- Candy!_

 _-Déjela Hermana! Comprenda que Candy está sacando su dolor, ese dolor que ha llevado por años reprimido. Ya era hora. !Llora Candy, llora y... que tus lagrimas se encargue de aliviar tu alma- dijo enjugando sus lagrimas- Candy ama a ese muchacho y debe seguir lo que le dicte su corazón. Usted y yo sabemos lo mucho que ha guardado ese sufrimiento... Además es una adulta y sabe lo que hará, por favor debemos confiar en su buen juicio._

 _-Está bien Señorita Pony….Candy, mi pequeña niña, sea lo que tengas que hacer, nosotras te apoyamos, queremos tu felicidad mi niña, buscala y encuentrala. Espero que todo salga bien._

 _Al día siguiente tomo el tren de la mañana, partiendo con el corazón lleno de alegría y de esperanza, del lugar que siempre volvería. El trayecto era largo, pero le sirvió para meditar todo lo ocurrido.- será que estoy haciendo lo correcto? ….la impulsividad y los deseos intensos de verlo, hacían de Candy única y especial, si, esa joven de ojos tan expresivos seguía siendo la misma Candy de antaño, la Candy saltarina y juguetona de corazon noble y hermosos sentimientos. Llego a Nueva York, el lugar que le traia tantos recuerdos, de aquella vez que lo había visitado por primera vez. Admiro la ciudad y respiro profundamente hasta llenar sus pulmones. Busco la dirección nuevamente en la carta, de momento dudo, a los segundos la descarto y siguió el camino._

 _-Esta es la dirección. Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto- con pasos lentos, pero decisivos se acercó a la puerta – buenas noches señor, disculpe la molestia..._

 _-Buenas noches señorita! En que le puedo ayudar?_

 _-Podría decirme si este es el lugar donde vive el Señor Terence Graham?,- el portero del edificio pensó que quizás se trataba de alguna fastidiosa admiradora- la vio de pies a cabeza y vio que la muchacha era muy bonita._

 _-El señor Graham no se encuentra en estos momentos, si desea dejarle algún mensaje con gusto se lo hare llegar._

 _-A que hora lo puedo conseguir?...Disculpe, soy una vieja amiga que he venido desde muy lejos._

 _-En realidad no le puedo precisar la hora. Perdone si no le puedo ser de mas ayuda._

 _-Entiendo!- de igual manera le agradezco- dispuesta a retirarse-…¿Hay algun lugar cerca donde se me facilite volver? vendre mas tarde._

 _-Muy cerca de aquí, detrás del edificio exactamente hay un pequeño parque. Me disculpa que no la haga pasar, pero usted entenderá que son reglamentos del edifcio no dejar pasar a extraños._

 _-Claro señor, no se preocupe. Entiendo perfectamente._

 _Mientras tanto Terry terminaba con sus ensayos. De momentos se perdía en sus pensamientos . De momentos empezaba a creer que ella, ya lo había olvidado- ¿ y si voy a Chicago a buscarla? - Y si ella ya no siente nada por mi?- "podria ser posible, ella no me esperaria tanto tiempo"- necesito tener la certeza para poder continuar. Esperare su respuesta con la esperanza que haya llegado a sus manos._

 _las cartas podrian tardar d dias en llegar a su destinatario_

 _-Muchachos! Mañana los espero muy temprano. Debemos dar el cien por ciento en esta interpretación como siempre ha sido. Por favor descansen bien- dijo el director dirigiéndose a su elenco- Terry ven que quiero conversar contigo._

 _-Terry! De un tiempo acá te he visto distraido, hasta puedo decir que un poco preocupado. Entiendo que lo ocurrido con Susana aun te duela, pero de eso ha pasado mas de un año, debes seguir adelante, la vida continua y el mundo no se detiene.-Terry se mostró un tanto molesto, porque no era tal cosa su preocupación - Eres joven, atractivo y con un futuro prometedor. Puedes conseguir lo que quieras.- su aspecto sombrío y taciturno daba a que hablar a los demás actores, quienes no se le acercaban y, mantenían sus cotilleos cuando se alejaba, el lo percibia, pero le importaba muy poco lo que opinaran._

 _Terry mostro aún más su molestia- "Todo lo arreglas siempre así Robert?- el director se extrañó por esa pregunta- hablas con tanta frialdad como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. Recuerdo muy bien cuando Susana tuvo el accidente, era como si nada habia pasado. Las cosas continuaron no es así?. No estoy reprochándote nada cuando yo mismo lo hice, para mi las cosas fueron tan diferentes. No me hagas caso Robert._

 _-Ay por favor Terry, no me dirás que realmente estabas enamorado de Susana!, porque eso no te lo creeré nunca, lo sé muy bien! Tú, no la amabas!. Tu compromiso y todo lo demás no fue más que algo impuesto. No te negare que en principio pensé que el dolor y la tristeza que se había tatuado en tu rostro era porque ella se encontraba en esa situación, pero luego supe que no era así. Lo supe cuando abandonaste la actuación y desapareciste por un tiempo, sin embargo el regresar a ella hablo muy bien de ti._

 _Terry solo se encogió de hombros y espeto-No quiero hablar sobre eso!. Si es todo lo que tenías que decirme, me retiro. Hasta mañana Robert- se levantó y salió del lugar dejándolo boquiabierto por su actitud._

 _Terry había quedado en comer con su madre después de los ensayos. Había estado con su madre por poco tiempo, después que viajara a ver a su padre. Durante ese tiempo la relacion se hizo fuerte. Había vuelto al apartamento grande y espacioso, uno que había comprado con el fruto de su trabajo. Ya no era aquel apartamento pequeño en el que llevo a Candy cuando lo visito en Broadway, aunque había gastado mucho dinero en cuanto medico atendió a Susana, sin ninguna esperanza de vida. Se había hecho de ahorros, y hubo forjado una buena fortuna. No era un supermillonario magnate hombre de negocios, no…simplemente era Terence G. el hombre que se abrio paso solo para forjarse un futuro._

 _-Hola madre!_

 _-Hijo, llegas a tiempo._

 _-No tengo mucho apetito! Últimamente, pero te acompañare. Luego me voy a descansar, mañana los ensayos se redoblaran y apenas tendré tiempo de venir. aunque he actuado tantas veces esta obra, tiene que ser impecable!- a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de el y su Julieta del San Pablo._

 _-Claro que lo será hijo. Eres el mejor Romeo de eso no hay dudas!_

 _De pronto su semblante se tornó triste, pero rápido se recuperó. Pese a su estado sombrío, siempre en el escenario daba lo mejor de sí, no en vano era el mejor actor de Broadway consagrándose como el mejor actor de las tragedias de Shakespeare. No en vano los demas actores le envidiaban por tener los mejores papeles, pero acaso no sabian que el tenia las mejores interpretaciones? todo lo que el tenia era ganado por su propio esfuerzo, de esto podria estar muy orgulloso._

 _pasaron a la sala donde Eleonor tomaba el Té y conversaron un rato al calor de una buena taza de la deliciosa infusión._

 _-Es hora que me vaya!, me dio gusto compartir contigo un momento agradable._

 _-Espero que estos momentos se repitan hijo- ambos se abrazaron – vuelve pronto. Yo te esperare siempre._

 _-Si Madre….adiós._

 _Salió de la casa de Eleanor con una mirada errante y un inmenso frio en su corazon._

 _Se desplazó por una plaza hasta llegar a su departamento que no estaba muy lejos de la Residencia. El atardecer empezaba a hacer su presencia y llego en su auto al edificio._

 _Mientras tanto_

 _-Santo Dios! Creo que debí haberle escrito. No fue buena idea haber venido- Candy había regresado dos veces más preguntando por él, y no aparecía- "Que mal que nunca supe donde vivía su madre, en realidad nunca quise saberlo por obvias razones, pero….. Hubiese sido más fácil". Sino logro verlo ¿qué hare?_

 _-Señor! Señor!- Terry se detuvo al subir los escalones- Señor, disculpe que lo moleste. Pensé que no era de importancia, pero_ _una joven mujer ha venido a buscarlo varias veces..._

 _-Una Joven?- Terry se sorprendió. Quien podría buscarlo?- Como es ella?- pregunto curioso._

 _-Su nombre no lo sé. Solo dijo que era una amiga..si una vieja amiga._

 _Terry rodo los ojos. Un tanto exasperado- Pregunto por su físico!. Lo recuerda?_

 _-Ah, sí claramente- el hombre vio un punto en el aire- es un poco baja, de tez blanca, pero lo que más llama la atención son sus ojos…. son unos hermosos ojos...verdes_

 _-Ojos verdes? Candy!...Candy vino hasta aquí!- empezó a sentirse temeroso y agitado- donde esta ella?- tomándolo de los hombros - dígame dónde fue?_

 _-Yo no lo sé… ha venido tres veces preguntando y le he dicho lo único que sé. Le dije que volviera, de seguro lo hará, porque dijo que venía de muy lejos, que estaría cerca de aquí. Le dije que podría estar en el parquecito que está detrás.- el hombre no termino su frase cuando Terry ya estaba en la calle corriendo rumbo al lugar indicado. Le tomo poco tiempo llegar. Hizo un escaneo con su mirada, pero no la divisaba por ningún lado.-Donde podrá estar?- pensó- Candy! Eres tú? –estuvo un poco más de tiempo esperándola, pero no apareció camino un poco más, pero esa joven mujer no estaba. Fijo su vista a unos árboles y le recordó los días en el colegio San pablo cuando todo era risas y alegrías. Alguien iba_ _en su dirección, pero solo había divisado la espalda de la persona, algo le decía que siguiera hasta llegar. El sintió la presencia y giro. La chica que lo buscaba estaba frente a él. Llevaba el cabello un poco recogido bajo un sombrero de la época. Esos ojos jamás los olvidaría, aunque la mujer que tenía enfrente había cambiado menudamente. Ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir palabras, su presencia lo decía todo, se abrazaron como tantas veces soñaron hacerlo, fundiéndose en este acto lleno de calidez y emociones contenidas. Estuvieron así, reconociéndose uno al otro._

 _Se apartaron lentamente . Habían dejado escapar algunas lágrimas que no pudieron detener por la emocion._

 _-Candy! - y su sonrisa radiante y luminosa alumbro el espacio en el que se encontraban. Estaba tan feliz por volverla a ver qué pensó que el corazón se le había salido del pecho y había dejado de existir._

 _-…. Terry!.- levanto su rostro y se encontró con aquellos ojos hermosos como dos lagunas, le sonreían y, se sentía hipnotizada por ese azul intenso y profundo._

 _-Vamos, entremos. No podemos quedarnos aquí!- hablo el con evidente nerviosismo. Tomo en sus manos el pequeño equipaje que portaba- Perdona que haya tardado tanto, pero no me imagine que tu…_

 _-No importa!... he esperado mucho más tiempo- sonrió y el sintió nuevamente su corazón renacer._

 _-Como estuvo tu viaje? Me imagino lo cansada que estas. Quieres comer? Tomar algo?_

 _-Por favor Terry! No te preocupes, regresaba de hacerlo antes de verte. Por cierto vives en lugar muy hermoso._

 _-Gracias._

 _Terry coloco leña cerca de la chimenea por si presentaba la ocasión de utilizarla. Aunque estaba en verano habian tardes muy frias._ _Sus manos temblaban, pero su dicha era enorme…ella estaba allí con él muy cerca. Candy preparo el Té y se sentaron a degustarlo. Ella lo observaba embelesada y se admiraba de lo alto que estaba el muchacho, sus brazos eran más fuertes y estaba más apuesto."Más varonil" obviamente todas esas consideraciones se quedaron en su mente. Candy recordó aquella vez que había llegado a Nueva York a verlo casi 6 años atrás. Desde entonces habían sucedido tantas cosas los cuales ayudaron a que este amor se fortaleciera. Ni la distancia ni el tiempo pudieron hacer que este sentimiento mutuo se doblegara ante las circunstancias de la vida._

 _De repente se levantó y con voz temblorosa dijo:_

 _-Terry!...Yo….- siento mucho lo que sucedió con Susana. Sé que fueron momentos muy difíciles para ti. La pérdida de un ser querido es algo tan doloroso. Fue una maravillosa persona, bella en cuerpo y alma._

 _-Candy, tu como siempre juzgando a las personas para bien o para mal y peor aun sin conocerlas._ _.-recordó cuando ella lo habia acusado de ser un_ _casanova y delincuente sin conocerlo lastimandolo_ _profundamente_ _!- eres todo un caso perdido!. No deberías juzgar con tanta rapidez cuando no sabes ,_ _pero que cosas estoy diciendo? he de saber que en este caso,_ _tú corazón es tan bondadoso que no dejas lugar a la duda. La gente termina aprovechándose y pueden lastimarte mucho._

 _._ _-No entiendo por qué me dices todo eso Terry?_

 _La verdad es que Candy nunca conoció la otra cara de la moneda y si lo hizo pesaba más su sacrificio. Para Candy era importante lo que Susana hizo, porque sabía vivo a su amor aunque no con ella, reconocía que el amor de esta era impuro y no se equivocaba._

 _En ocasiones lo chantajeaba y lo manipulaba. Lo hacía sentir siempre culpable y miserable como si fue algo que el haya deseado para ella. Tanto así que Terry deseaba ser el, quien hubiese recibido aquel golpe y no ella. "Sintiera lo que sintiera, debía estar con ella" esas eran las palabras que constantemente escuchaba. Conoció su parte cruel y mezquina. Terry solamente le quedaba resignarse y vivir de recuerdos. No podía dejar de ser un desconsiderado, reconocía que por ella, él estaba vivo y el pensar en eso le ayudaba a mitigar la tensión que le provocaba. Fue hasta que enfermo que las cosas se tornaron un poco calmas y sus exigencias habían aminorado._

 _-Nada más lo digo! Sigues y serás siendo siempre_ _la misma Candy aunque llegues a cumplir 80 años._

 _-Y eso es malo Terry?- pregunto con tono molesto- Sin embargo tú, siempre serás el mismo arrogante y engreído de todo el mundo entero- puso sus brazos en forma de jarro y frunciendo su ceño mostro que sus pecas se reunían al hacerlo._

 _-Ja ja ja lo dicho Candy, nunca cambiaras!_

 _-No te burles de mi Terry!. Yo… Cuando me entere…quise en esos momentos poder brindarte mi apoyo, pero…._

 _-Pero no podías…lo sé.- dijo en tono brusco y seco- se le agolparon aquellos días y aquella noche precisamente en la que ella le dio la espalda sin mirar atrás - nunca podías!. Me pregunto, si hubo alguna vez que tú, hayas pensado en dejarlo todo y luchar por este sentimiento. Sabes! a veces pienso que fuiste muy egoísta._

 _-Cómo? Como puedes decir que fui egoísta? No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!_

 _-Siempre pensando en que no era lo adecuado, no es así? Pensando en los demás. Cuando te fuiste de mi lado solo pensaste en que era lo mejor para Susana, porque según no podías vivir de esa manera para no herirla por estar bien con tu conciencia al cumplir una promesa que le hiciste sin preguntarme qué es lo que yo quería o si estaba de acuerdo. Cuando lo que yo necesitaba era de tu apoyo, pero lo comprendí, lo entendí._

 _-Terry, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Nosotros no podíamos estar juntos. Ella atento contra su vida. Yo solo te facilite un poco las cosas al decidir._

 _-Ja…."Un poco fácil" quien garantizaba que lo volvería a hacer? Pensé que nuestro amor nos daría las fuerzas ante todas esas indecisiones... si hubiera visto un indicio en ti, te aseguro que eso lo habríamos superado. Pero al ver tu determinación y conociéndote como lo sé, no había vuelta atrás. Pero….no tiene caso ya seguir hablando de esto._

 _\- sé que no fueron las mejores decisiones , pero veo que estas lleno de reproches en mi contra!.,_

 _-No Candy, yo también cometí errores!. Acepte tu decisión sin decir nada y Te deje ir. …solo deseándote felicidad, sin saber si yo mismo podría lograrlo, como si al estar sin ti pudiera hacerlo. Quise aferrarme a eso porque mi corazón se fue contigo.. Me quede tan vacío y triste y me preguntaba si eso era realmente lo que tu querías, porque te fuiste así, tan fácilmente, sin decir nada más._

 _-cómo puedes decir que me fui tan fácilmente?, tú no sabes todo lo que pase entonces. Llegue enferma a Chicago…nuestra separacion me dolio tanto y mi corazon estaba destrozado, pero era lo que podiamos hacer en ese momento._

 _\- perdóname, yo….no quise…_

 _-No tengo nada que perdonarte Terry!. Nadie tiene la culpa de nada. El destino se ensombreció en ese entonces para nosotros y talvez no era el momento de estar juntos._

 _-Quizás tengas razón….Candy… sobre la carta que te envié…_

 _-Yo nunca pude olvidarte Terry. Trataba de hacerlo, pero fue algo con lo que no pude luchar. Me sentía muy mal al saberte ajeno y creí que algún día ustedes se casarían. Creo que esperaba ese momento para poder cerrar ese ciclo de mi vida y seguir adelante._

 _-Cuando elegí quedarme al lado de Susana fui claro. Jamás podría amarla, aunque estuve con ella sin que le faltara nada comprometí mi libertad y mi razón, pero no así mi corazón. Creo que era lo único bueno que podía hacer, ser sincero y así lo acepto. Ella sabía que yo te seguía amando, pero no le importo…Candy dejemos esto atras- se acercó a ella dulcemente tomando sus manos- solo necesito saber si tu….._

 _-Cuando abandonaste el colegio San pablo aquella madrugada yo fui tras de ti, pero llegue demasiado tarde, el barco había partido y me quede en la bruma de la mañana viendo cómo te alejabas del puerto y de mi lado. Me sentí tan triste y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz porque habías empezado a buscar tu camino y tendrías un futuro que te reservaría un mañana tan brillante y…. yo…ya no me sentía bien estando en el colegio, sabía que tenía un futuro asegurado, pero no sería feliz así que, también quise buscar mi camino y tú me lo enseñaste Terry! Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte de nuevo y emprendí mi viaje de regreso a América…como polizonte._

 _-Como?... estas hablando en serio?- Terry estaba sorprendido- como polizonte?, pero y tu Familia?_

 _-Sí, imagínate que me tomo varios días llegar al puerto…. Iba de un lado a otro. Haciendo cuanto pude para obtener algo de dinero y poder viajar, pero me fue imposible. Tuve muchos obstáculos en mi camino, pero también hubo personas que me ayudaron. Puedes creer que hasta robar comida para sobrevivir? La Tarzan pecosa se comió unas manzanas que eran la merienda de unos pequeños- Terry reía al escucharla_

 _\- ja ja ja, Ay Candy cuentas esta increíble historia como si no hubiera pasado nada._

 _-En el barco viaje en una gran caja que contenía latas…pero las cosas no salieron a la perfección, otro chico que igual viajaba de polizonte fue descubierto por los marineros y en mi vida había tenido semejante susto. Fue lanzado al mar y luego castigado…fue cuando me dio tanta rabia y tuve que salir de mi escondite. Me descubrieron, pero conocí al comandante Niven y me ofreció su ayuda. Pude volver a América casi queriendo perseguirte.- de pronto Terry se puso muy serio y la abrazo con fuerza._

 _-Qué bueno que no te ocurrió nada malo Candy!. No dejaras de ser una fuente inagotable de preocupaciones. Te imaginas todos los peligros a los que te expusiste? No me lo hubiese perdonado!….. Y a todo esto como esta Albert? Me entere por los periódicos. Anunciaron su presentación en el Chicago New Express. Me sorprendí mucho._

 _-Puedes creerlo Terry? El Señor Albert resulto ser el Tío abuelo William, es una historia increíble, sin contar que estuve en contacto con él, en Londres y además le confié mi diario, donde he escrito todo lo que siento por ti-Terry la vio fijamente- Te amo Terry!... siempre quise decírtelo, pero no pude, no podía hacerlo._

 _\- Yo también te amo Candy, nunca deje de hacerlo. Mi amor sigue intacto a como lo dejaste la última vez. Nada ha cambiado en mí._

 _Un abrazo fuerte y un dulce beso en los labios sellaron sus palabras de amor. Esta vez no permitirían que nadie los separara. Ya mucho tiempo lo estuvieron._ \- esta vez no hubo bofetada, sino una correspondencia mutua.

 _La tarde estaba avanzando y llegaba a su final….-Candy, he preparado la habitación de huéspedes, pero si te sientes incomoda pasar la noche en el departamento podemos ir donde mi madre._

 _-No Terry, yo estoy bien, pero si,me gustaría ver a tu madre. Por cierto como esta ella?_

 _-Seguro se pondrá feliz de verte, sabes? Ella te aprecia mucho. Siempre ha querido que nosotros estemos juntos- Terry se levantó al tiempo que ella también lo hacía y beso sus manos, luego sus labios encontró otro camino en los labios de ella. Que beso dulce y suavemente._

 _-Yo también le aprecio mucho Terry-bajo su rostro para no hacer evidente su sonrojo, su corazón estaba agitado. Terry le provocaba las más fuertes emociones en su corazón, el cual latía vibrante en cada acercamiento._

 _-Entonces mañana temprano iremos a visitarla, te quedaras con mi madre mientras voy al Teatro . Solo espero salir temprano, no puedo estar un momento sin verte._

 _Pasaron un rato más conversando hasta que avanzo la noche, poniéndose al día, diciéndose cosas que no se pudieron decir. Luego Terry la llevo hasta la habitación preparada y el entro en la suya. La tenía tan cerca y su corazón de nuevo florecía. Mañana iría donde su madre y, si, mañana ..._

 _Terry se anunció y su madre se alegró aunque le causó sorpresa, porque no pensaba verlo tan pronto. Mayor aun fue al verlo en compañía de…._

 _-Candy?...hija, pero que alegría verlos!….juntos. Estoy tan feliz….Terry_

 _-Señorita Baker, que gusto verla de nuevo. Esta usted muy hermosa- un calido abrazo se hizo notar._

 _-Pero pasa hija por favor. Estás en tu casa._

 _-Gracias! señora_

 _-Vengan! Hijo, Candy acompáñenme por favor, estaba por desayunar y me sería de gran gusto me acompañaran._

 _-Madre, voy al Teatro_ _Recuerda que te dije que tengo ensayos, así que no se la hora de mi regreso. Ademas ya lo hice en el departamento._

 _-Es verdad,_ _bueno Candy desayunaremos sin él.- dijo Eleonor con un semblante feliz._

 _Candy había llegado muy nerviosa, pero la calidez con que la había recibido la actriz le daba la confianza necesaria- Dime Candy, como has estado? cuando llegaste?_

 _-Ayer antes de mediodia, pero no fue si no hasta por la tarde que pude ver a Terry._

 _-Santo Dios!. estuviste esperando tanto tiempo. Mi hijo estaba aqui conmigo y yo lo retuve mucho tiempo. disculpa!_

 _-No tiene por que hacerlo. No sabian que yo vendria!. Fue algo que decidi por mi propia iniciativa._

 _-Y como te sientes?_

 _-Yo... estoy contenta de verlo. usted sabe cuanto quise hacerlo aquella vez, pero no podia. Estaba de por medio la promesa que le hice a ella y no podia romperla._

 _-No necesitas decírmelo. lo entiendo perfectamente. Cuando recibi tu respuesta se me partio el alma, porque percibi que tu, lo seguias amando. Quise propiciar un reencuentro, pensando que quizas el amor romperia esa brecha que ustedes se habian autoimpuesto. Aunque mi hijo no lo expresara ni mucho menos lo demostrara, sufria por no verte. Ahora puedo ver en tu rostro y en la de Terry la felicidad. Candy no habia tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte eternamente lo que hiciste por nosotros. Eres una niña de gran corazon y admiro tu fortaleza. Deseo que ustedes sean muy felices. La relacion con mi hijo te la debo a ti...Gracias Candy. Tu sacaste lo mejor de el._

 _-No diga eso...Terry es un ser de bellos sentimientos y el siguio a su corazon, por que el la ama._

 _Terry llego_ _con el corazón rebosante de alegría. Su semblante mostraba un halo brillante. Todos estaban un poco desconcertados del genio cambiante del actor Shakesperiano. Quien no le habían visto en mucho tiempo una sonrisa tan deslumbrante._

 _-Buenos días a todos! – "perdió la razón!" Dijo uno "y ese, que mosco le pico" dijeron otros,, pero no se iba a detener a pensar en lo que lo demás opinaban sobre él. Eso nunca fue de quitarle el sueño. Se sentía bien consigo mismo y era lo único que le importaba. Los ensayos estuvieron tan impecables como siempre. Robert lo observaba curioso y satisfecho- "No cabe duda que es el mejor actor que tengo"- susurro pensativo._

 _-Bueno, en vista de que todo ha salido a la perfección pueden irse a descansar. Todos estuvieron excelentes… Terry, puedes pasar a mi oficina? por favor, necesito hablar contigo. No te quitare mucho tiempo._

 _-Está bien!_

 _-Estuviste estupendo muchacho!. Faltan pocos días para la presentación que se vislumbra un éxito como lo fue Hamlet que fue tan demanda presentación tras otra incluso en Inglaterra tuviste excelentes críticas.¡Te felicito!_

 _-Gracias Robert.- al ver que el director no hablaba más se levantó- bien, si eso es todo, me puedo retirar?_

 _-Claro! solo quiero decirte algo más!- el actor se detuvo_ _"espero que esa actitud de hoy la sigas teniendo siempre" no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino a la puerta de salida._

 _-He regresado madre!. Donde esta Candy?_

 _-Regresaste tan pronto hijo._

 _-Sí, ya sabes Robert y sus horarios, pero no puedo quejarme. Estoy aquí…._

 _–en ese momento bajaba la dueña de su amor, estaba hermosa. Eleonor se había encargado de ella y Terry admiro lo linda que era Candy, sin embargo lo que más amaba de ella era su belleza interna, esa que no se arruga ni se gasta._

 _-Terence! No te parece hermosa. Mira que chica más linda!_

 _-Si Madre. Candy es muy hermosa._

 _Ella portaba un hermoso vestido talle princesa color azul hasta un poco debajo de la rodillas, para esa época las mujeres empezaban a ser un poco atrevidas en cuanto a su vestuario, pues se había implantado el no usar corsé reemplazándolo por el sostén, dejando ver un escote discreto y su cuello delgado . El vestido le quedaba precioso. Candy poseía una belleza innata y, aunque no era la mujer más bella del mundo, para Terry si lo era y le pareció la visión más hermosa. Desde sus días de colegio había amado aquella chiquilla que le había robado el corazón. Ahora la amaba mucho más. Su belleza interna era incomparable.. Ella por su parte no podía sentirse más feliz, tiempo atrás pensaba que nunca vería a Terry, pero allí está, frente a ella, el único hombre que ha amado más que a nadie._

 _estas hermosa!- tomo sus manos y deposito un cálido beso en ellas. El contacto de su piel le hizo cosquillas en el corazón._

 _-Gracias Terry!_

 _-Quise organizar una cena para darle la bienvenida a Candy!_

 _-Me parece excelente Madre. Yo había pensado invitarlas, pero creo que en casa estaría perfecto. Enseguida vuelvo._

 _Subió a la habitación que su madre disponía cuando se quedaba. Se dio un baño y se arregló de manera formal. La visión que Candy vio la dejo boquiabierta. Terry era un hombre de porte muy viril y seguro. Se acercó a ella y le susurro- "conozco un lugar donde puedes declararme tu amor"._

 _-Terry! El mismo engreído de siempre, eh? No necesito ir a ningún lado._

 _En ese momento Eleonor llegaba anunciando que todo estaba listo. Sería una comida especial. Así lo había dicho Terry. Despues de cenar, tomar los postres y el Te, Terence decidio que era el momento de hacer lo que le quemaba el corazon._

 _-Madre, agradezco las molestias causadas para esta especial cena. Candy! gracias por estar aquí y haber vuelto a mi vida, yo…. Quiero expresar mi alegría por tenerte aquí conmigo y…. hay algo que quiero preguntarte Candy._

 _-…Eh?- Candy sentía su corazón tan agitado, solo asintió con su cabeza, en señal dispuesta a escucharlo. Le vio con aquellos ojos que no habían perdido su brillo y transparencia._

 _-Candy yo…..- dijo al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña cajita de su saco- Candy quieres..._ _que te cases conmigo, pero…..no sé si...tu..._

 _\- Terry!- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- claro que quiero! Quiero casarme contigo- coloco el anillo sellando su compromiso. Candy admiro la hermosa pieza, pero lo que mas le alegraba es poder unir su vida a ese hombre que siempre ha amado._

 _-Me da gusto que se hayan decido al fin. Candy desde que te conocí y supe de la afinación que tenía Terry por ti, supe que_ _el amor de ustedes no podría terminar de aquella manera y aunque no se pensaba lo que sucedió después, sabía que él, no amaría a otra persona.- "el corazón de Terry es como el mío, ama solamente una vez"- esto último solo lo pensó._

 _después de conversar un poco. Eleonor se retiró a descansar._

 _\- Candy, quiero que te quedes conmigo!- dijo al tiempo de abrazarla- No dejara que te vayas de nuevo._

 _-Yo…Tengo que avisarle al Doctor Marti, por mi trabajo en su clinica. Antes de venir a Nueva York hable con el,_ _le enviare una carta al igual que a mis dos madres y a Albert. se que el comprendera si no vuelvo._

 _-Cómo es que trabajas en una Clinica?_

 _-Terry! Si te contara…los problemas después que nos separamos._

 _-Cuéntame, quiero saberlo todo._

 _Respiro profundamente. No le agradaba recordar los odiosos momentos que paso- Puedes creer que Neil quiso casarse conmigo?_

 _El gesto de asombro mezclado con rabia fue evidente en el rostro de Terry- casarse contigo? Pero que pensaba ese imbécil después de todo?_

 _-Mi reacción fue peor que la tuya Terry. Me dio tanta repugnancia. No podía concebir mi vida atada a esa sabandija. La noticia salio en los periodicos. Me opuse rotundamente y ellos hicieron que me despidieran del Hospital y que no pudiera trabajar en ningun otro. Me desespere tanto que fue cuando busque al Tio Abuelo y el deshizo esa farsa de compromiso, dejando a la familia resentida y en mi contra, pero eso no me importa. Siempre cuento con el apoyo de el y de Archie. Los Lagan ahora viven en Miami administran una cadena de hoteles y se dedican a la actividad turística. Asi que ellos estan ahora lejos de mi- comento Candy recordando que el visito el hogar tiempo atrás, antes que este fuera remodelado._ _\- Cuando supe que estuviste en el hogar….yo aún estaba viajando, de saber que estarías allí, hubiese zarpado antes, pero todo siempre estaba en nuestra contra._

 _-Quizas tengas razon. ¡no era el tiempo!, pero Anhelaba verte!. Deseaba con todo mi corazon verte de nuevo..._ \- _Pero dime ¿Que ha sido de Archie y los demas? Supe lo de Stear y quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho, era un tipo extraordinario y un gran amigo._

 _-Gracias Terry- el rostro de Candy se entristecio-Archie se caso con Annie. Ellos lucharon por su amor- candy bajo su rostro, pues ella no habia hecho lo mismo, claro las situaciones eran muy diferentes- Fue la primavera pasada. Estaban tan felices y se que lo seran por siempre. Patty estudia para maestra. Ella aun siente con profunda tristeza lo de Stear y no es para menos. Ella lo amaba... solo le pido a Dios que le ayude a encontrar el amor. Es una chica estupenda._

 _-Me gustaria mucho volver a tu hogar...contigo Candy._

 _-Ahora esta distinto sabes?Albert mando a hacer remodelaciones y es mas grande. Ahora hay tantos niños._

 _-Aun asi podria reconocerlo, pues tu esencia esta alli. Porque su imagen inicial nunca la olvidaria._

 _-Terry me alegra mucho el que quieras que volver al hogar, no lo has olvidado. pero tienes el tiempo en contra, mejor les enviare una carta informandole nuestros planes_

 _-Jamás olvidaría un lugar como ese Candy. Tú me contabas tanto de tu hogar y la colina cuando estábamos en la colina del colegio y en la falsa en Escocia que en mi mente recogí todas esas imágenes y quise conocerlo,siempre tuve la imagen presente y, cuando estuve allí supe el por qué amabas tanto la colina del colegio, es exactamente. Me quede observando el lugar, empezaba a nevar y tuve que irme, pero se quedó en mi memoria esa imagen porque allí creció la mujer que amo, así que cuando te envié mi carta lo hice en la única dirección que se, te la entregaría en tus propias manos. lo que no sabía es que si llegaría a tu corazón._

 _-La colina y todo lo que hay allí, ahora son tan valiosos para mi Terry… tu estuviste allí y cobran mayor importancia. Es por eso que nuestra boda quiero que sea en el hogar._

 _-Esta bien. viajaremos despues de la obra, te parece?_

 _-Esta bien, mientras les escribire._

 _Llego el día de la presentación de la obra teatral. Ahora si vería la actuación de Terry completamente. La actuación de la compañía resulto magistral. Terry dirigía su mirada hacia el palco donde se encontraba su amada. Su corazón latía con fuerza al escuchar la voz profunda de Terry, esa voz que tanto ama. Esa voz que emana dulzura, fuerza y seguridad. Cuando las luces se encendieron el dirigió de nuevo su vista y le dedico una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto adora, porque es una sonrisa dedicada solo para ella._

 _" Terry! Es indudable la fuerza con la que actúas en el escenario. Cuando estas allí te rodea un halo de luz brillante y resplandeciente. Terry eres deslumbrante" y te amo- pensó- te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón._

 _El director llamo a todos los actores al centro del escenario y fueron ovacionados por la audiencia con aplausos interminables. Al día siguiente sabían que las críticas serian estupendas._

 _-Señoritas, el Señor Graham ha dicho que pueden verlo en su camerino._

 _-Gracias Larry! Vamos Candy tu Romeo te espera- se levantaron y se dirigieron al lugar antes indicado_

 _-Si_

 _Una vez llegaron Eleonor quiso dejarlos a solas- entra tú, yo iré a saludar a un viejo amigo- había dicho la actriz y no era mentira. Eleonor se refería a Robert un amigo de antaño._

 _-Terry, soy Candy. Dónde estás?- pregunto ella al no ver a nadie en el cuarto- Terry sal de donde estés, no juegues conmigo._

 _-Estoy aquí Candy. Detrás del biombo. Espera un momento ya terminare- si el hombre que había visto vestido de Romeo era guapo, el que tenia de frente vestido de etiqueta era más que perfecto. Todas las mujeres hablaban de lo guapo que era el actor con esas vestimentas. Si, Terry era un hombre que levantaba suspiros, pero a él, solo le importaba los suspiros de su pequeña pecosa. Terry pudo haber conocido tantas mujeres quisiera y haberlas tenido, pero solo una le había robado el corazón y esa era ella.- Ya estoy listo y, mi madre?_

 _-Dijo que iría a visitar a un viejo amigo_

 _-Seguramente esta con Robert. Bueno me parece excelente así podemos estar unos minutos los dos solos- de repente la abrazo y le dio un beso._

 _-Terry, estuviste estupendo. Eres grandioso._

 _-Sí, te gusto?_

 _Terry sabía que era la primera vez que ella lo miraba actuar completamente de principio a fin._

 _-Por supuesto! En verdad eres un digno representante de Shakespeare._

 _-Gracias Candy, sabes que tu opinión es la única que me importa. No te negare que la crítica de los demás alienta mi ego para así poder superarme, pero la critica que tú me das, va a mi corazón y alienta mi espíritu. Me acompañaras a la recepción? Espero que sí?_

 _-Bueno no sé cómo podría comportarme en ese lugar Terry._

 _-No te preocupes, tú ya encontraras la forma. Además solo se tu misma y no trates de querer encajar en un lugar solo por lo que los demás digan o hagan. Yo me enamore de tu espontaneidad, de tu forma tan natural de tomar las cosas, de tu alegría y tu risa, de ser tu misma. Todo eso amo de ti Candy y no quiero que cambies. Jamás!._

 _En la recepción había tantos invitados, actores y personas importantes. Candy metido sobre el ambiente en que Terry se relacionaba y él se movía tan naturalmente acostumbrado a ese ritmo de vida, aunque le molestaba las diferencias sociales que muchas personas hicieran con otras._

 _-Terry! Muchacho… no había tenido tiempo de felicitarte….quien es la bella dama que te acompaña?_

 _-Ella es mi prometida Robert….la señorita Candice White Ardlay._

 _-Ardlay, acaso es la hija del Magnate William Ardlay? Pero es un hombre muy joven._

 _-Así es, pero…tú lo conoces?_

 _-En persona no, pero he leído los diarios y siempre hablan de él. Es un hombre de negocios muy importante._

 _-Sí, señor Robert, William Albert Ardlay es mi padre adoptivo desde los 13 años, aunque no lo veo como un padre, para mí ha sido como un hermano mayor._

 _-Realmente eso habla muy bien de él. No cabe duda que además de ser un hombre de negocios eficiente, también posee un gran corazón.-antes de retirarse le pidió a Terry hablar con él._

 _Dias despues se marcharían a Chicago. Candy y Terry hablarían con las damas del hogar y con Albert para su boda. Ambos querían que fuese pronto. No querían esperas más tiempo cuando se habían dicho lo mucho que se amaban. Una vez en Chicago tomaron el Tren que los llevaria a Illinois. Todos se sorprendieron_

 _Estando en chicago tomaron el tren que los llevaría a Illinois, las señoritas se sorprendieron de ver al muchacho que años atrás las había visitado. Las damas estaban felices de ver que Candy sonreía muy feliz, si, ellas conocían muy bien a Candy y sabían que su felicidad ahora estaba completa._

 _-Señorita Pony, hermana! He vuelto!_

 _-Candy, nuestra Candy ha vuelto._

 _-Buenos días estimadas damas- ya una vez las señoritas habían sido participe de la forma en que el Joven se comportaba- Yo también he vuelto a este hermoso lugar- comento mientras admiraba los cambios que se habían producido._

 _-Pero por favor pasen! No se queden en la puerta- el lugar estaba más amplio con la finalidad de albergar más niños- Joven Terence tome asiento, les traeré una bebida refrescante- todavía era verano- está haciendo un poco de calor. Por favor póngase cómodo._

 _-Candy!- hablo la hermana- pensé que ya no volverías cuando te vimos salir por esa puerta._

 _-Bueno de hecho he venido porque queremos darles una noticia importante- su mirada busco la de Terry_

 _-Así es- fue el turno de el- como sabrán hace mucho tiempo que….nosotros_

 _-No hace falta que lo diga. Sabemos todo lo que paso. Lo importante es la decisión que han de tomar de ahora en adelante- comento la señorita Pony._

 _… hemos decidido casarnos_

 _-Lo antes posible. Por eso he venido a pedirles la mano de su hija en matrimonio_

 _-Casarse? Pero por que la premura- pregunto la hermana- creo que deberían darse más tiempo._

 _-Pero que dice hermana. Estos muchachos han esperado mucho tiempo para estar juntos. Ellos se aman, solo basta verles su rostro de felicidad. Es lo correcto que deben hacer- la hermana entendió el mensaje y…_

 _-Tiene razón señorita Pony. El amor brota y fluye. Cuando tienen planeado su boda?_

 _-Hermana, me casaría mañana mismo, aquí mismo. No quisiera irme sin Candy, pero dado el poco tiempo, sé que no es posible._

 _-A mí también me gustaría aquí con mis amigos y la presencia de ustedes no pido más nada, pero necesito hablar con Albert para comunicarle mi decisión._

 _-Entonces no se diga más, cuentan con nuestra aprobación por supuesto y el Señor Ardlay como tu padre adoptivo debe dar la suya. Aunque siendo mayor de edad pues….eres tú la que tienes que decidir el destino de tu vida._

 _-El problema es que Albert viaja constantemente y no sé si estará en Chicago. Lakewood no lo creo._

 _Candy se contactó con George para que le informara a Albert sobre su boda y como era de esperarse, Albert se encontraba de viaje de negocios, sin embargo el ser encargaria sea como sea de informarle al respecto._

 _-Candy! nada nos impide estar juntos, por favor casemonos mañana mismo. No queiro irme sin ti. No quiero dejarte! Por favor. En cuanto contactemos con Albert y yo con mi madre lo haremos_

 _-Terry, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, pero mañana es muy pronto...Terry... Quiero que nos casemos este fin de semana._

 _-Me parece perfecto. Entonces le escribire a mi Madre._

 _Siendo ambos de espíritu rebelde ansiaban seguir los dictados de su corazón._

 _Candy habia visitado al Doctor Martin, quien ya sabia que Candy dejaba la clinica, comprendía que Candy había encontrado el amor. "afortunado el hombre que te amé Candy" le había comentado en el momento- eres una muchacha especial y ese hombre estara orgulloso de ti. Me da mucha pena que te vayas, pero asi es la vida. A la mañana siguiente Eleanor se encontraba en el Hogar para ayudar con los detalles de la boda, seria sencilla pero hermosa. Habian muchas manos para que todo saliera a la perfeccion._

 _-Buenas tarde, puedo unirme a la conversación?_

 _-Albert!- grito Candy al tiempo que se abrazaba a su protector- viniste!. pense que no te veria._

 _-Hola Terry! Tanto tiempo no es así?_

 _-Hola Albert!- se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos- ha sido mucho tiempo._

 _-Candy, Terry me alegro mucho por ustedes dos. Cuando Georges me conto lo que planean hacer me sorprendí por lo apresurado, pero les comprendo perfectamente, así que tienen todo mi apoyo incondicional. No deseo otra cosa más que ver feliz a Candy. Ella lo merece y por nada del mundo me perderia la boda de esta pequeña revoltosa._

 _-Gracias Albert!_

 _-Entonces podemos casarnos cuanto antes?_

 _-No es eso lo que querían? A decir verdad Candy es mayor de edad y no necesita mi consentimiento, pero agradezco que me tomes en cuenta. Hablare con Annie para que nos ayude a organizar la fiesta, la Tía, Archie ni se diga, se pondrá contento._

 _-No Albert….quiero algo muy sencillo en el hogar de Pony con mis amigos y mis niños, mis dos madres y por supuesto tú, mi hermano. No soy del agrado de la Tía y no creo que le interese que me voy a casar. Así que esto lo quiero hacer a mi manera, por favor. Claro que Annie y Archie lo sabrán e incluso le escribiré a Patty quizás pueda venir, pero solo quiero amigos íntimos. Estás de acuerdo Terry?_

 _-Lo que tú digas Candy._

 _-Bueno de todos modos le informare a la Tia, tu sabes que ella debe saberlo. Si viene o no es cuestion de ella solamente, pero es lo correcto que ella lo sepa._

 _Candy se encogio de hombros y no dijo mas nada. Quizas se presente, quiza no...eso Candy no lo sabia._

 _Albert se despidió y por supuesto puso a disposición de los muchachos lo que necesitaran para su boda. El día que se celebraría ya lo tenía reservado para poder asistir._

 _Llego el momento y tanto Eleonor, su dos madres y demás realizaron eficientemente los preparativos._

 _-Candy apresúrate!- grito Annie_

 _-Vamos Candy! acaso ya te has arrepentido? – bromeo Albert al ver a la muchacha pensativa_

 _-Claro que no! Solo pensaba en dejar todo y como será mi vida lejos de ustedes._

 _-Estarás con tu esposo y eso será suficiente Candy. A su lado sabrás que hacer. Nosotros te visitaremos cuando podamos eso tenlo por seguro, verdad Archie? Nueva York no esta lejos y aun si fuera al otro lado del mundo tambien lo haremos._

 _-Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Prometo que les escribiré seguido._

 _-Seguro que lo harás! Bueno pero apresúrate que Terry de los nervios partirá el suelo donde pisa.- Candy saco una risilla- míralo!_

 _-Es verdad!_

 _Cuando la diviso sus ojos se abrieron más. Su vestido sencillo, discreto pero muy hermoso atenuaba su cintura y el escote en forma de corazón, un cabello suelto y unas flores en este. Su cara de ensoñación era digna de enmarcar y la de Terry de pintarla al óleo. La boda se realizó en la iglesia cercana al hogar, solo estuvieron sus allegados amigos íntimos._

 _-Candy! felicitaciones hermana querida- dijo Annie al borde de las lágrimas abrazando a la recién Señora Granchester- aun no lo puedo creer._

 _-Annie deja de ser llorona que yo también lo hare. Yo tampoco puedo creer que Terry este conmigo y más aún haberme casado con él._

 _-Candy, has encontrado la felicidad al lado de T.G., tu tigre lo recuerdas?-Candy se sonrojo pues recordó la vez que esas iniciales las había escrito en la venta y Patty al descubrirla dijo que escribía "TiGre", claro está que O´Bryan no le creyó esa explicación, pero se limitó a no entrometerse en la vida de su amiga, sabía que aunque Candy no reconociera su amor por Terry abiertamente en aquellos días, ellas no tenían duda que entre esos dos surgió algo más._

 _La fiesta termino y muy a su pesar Albert tendría que partir temprano, así que tuvo que despedirse deseándoles que fuesen felices._

 _-Adiós chicos…espero verlos pronto.- yo me disculpo, pero como ya saben las responsabilidades a mi familia ahora me consumen el tiempo….como quisiera ser el muchacho de antes, cuando aún era libre._

 _-Albert! Me entristece escucharte decir eso! deberías buscar una novia._

 _\- ja ja ja. Candy no creo que esa sea la solución…amo mi libertad aunque esta es relativa, pero me siento tan bien así. Quizás algún día. Mientras tanto disfruto de mi soltería._

 _Candy y Terry cumplieron su sueño de casarse. Regresaron a la gran manzana convertidos en Esposos. Que les depara el futuro? bueno esa es una historia que ellos debian escribir y darle el final esperado._

 _-Terry, Terry!- llamo agitadamente Robert- necesito enseguida verte en Oficina. A Terry le sorprendió la actitud del director, pocas veces lo veía así. Pensó si algo mal había hecho, pero lo descarto, la actitud de Robert era agitada, pero no molesta. Más bien podría ver en ello un poco de desconcierto._

 _-Aquí estoy Robert! Paso algo malo?- pregunto Terry a pesar de las consideraciones anteriores- has sabido algo sobre las críticas?_

 _-Toma- Robert le extendió un sobre, era una carta desde Inglaterra-Tu carta no sé qué dice, pero me enviaron una a mí también, es notable quien las escribió es la misma persona._

 _Terry leyó y conforme lo hacía en su rostro se tornaba la alegría y también al mismo tiempo la preocupación._

 _-Es lo que me estoy imaginando Terry?_

 _-Si Robert.- luego de unos segundos- me envían una invitación especial. Dicen que les encanto mi trabajo y que sería un honor el que yo esté presente en Aldwych Theatre , en Londres, la sede de la Royal Shakespeare Company _

_Terry no lo podía creer. Había sido un sueño poder ser parte del Teatro Británico aunque fuere de invitado._

 _-Qué piensas hacer?_

 _-Asistir, esto es solo una invitación Robert._

 _-No, esto va más allá. Estoy seguro que quieren que tú trabajes con ellos._

 _-No lo creo!_

 _-Si es así, no pierdas la oportunidad muchacho. Yo no puedo limitarte en lo que deseas y si no es así, entonces yo te esperare con las puertas abiertas para cuando decidas volver._

 _-Ya veremos Robert, por lo pronto debo hablar con mi Esposa lo más pronto posible. Solo faltan dos semanas y el tiempo pasa volando._

 _Fue a casa de su madre. Candy se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro mientras Eleonor estaba en su estudio atendiendo algunos detalles._

 _-Hola Candy como has estado amor?_

 _-Terry!_

 _-Donde está mi Madre?. Necesito comuncarles algo muy importante_

 _-Dijo que estaria en la Biblioteca._

 _-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante._

 _-Me asustas Terry, de que se trata?_

 _Terry respiro profundamente- En quince días debo viajar a Inglaterra. El Royal Shakespeare Company me invita a su sede en Londres., es solamente una que me acompañes Candy._

 _-No necesitas siquiera decirlo, donde estes tu, yo estare..no porque sea mi obligacion, si no porque no soportaria vivir lejos de ti._

 _-Gracias Candy, gracias por ser la mujer que eres...Te amo._

 _Terry asistiria. Era algo que no a todos los actores les llega. Ese merito no todos se lo ganaban. Si solo era una invitacion no pasaria nada, total volveria a Nueva York a su trabajo en la compañia Stratford._

 _Temerosa por vivir una nueva etapa de su vida, asi se encontraba Candy, pero tambien feliz . Asi se lo expreso a Anthony desde su corazon , le confirmo que esta aprendiendo a vivir con una sonrisa porque vive con Terry el hombre que ama mas que a nadie. Es lo unico importante. Sus amigos le apoyaban y Albert le tranquilizaba el corazon con sus palabras de aliento "Candy ve con seguridad en tu camino, no te despidas, entre nosotros no existen las despedidas, porque siempre nos encontraremos" verdad Archie?_

 _-Eso es vedad, nosotros jamas te olvidaremos, Ademas no estamos seguros que te quedaras en aquel lugar y ...si fuese, siempre te iremos a ver, te escribiremos siempre._

 _-Asi es hermana. Ve contenta...siempre adelante. El amor de ustedes los ayudare a sobrellevar todo...Candy Mira, Patty te envio esta carta. No pudo venir, pero te envie miles de deseos hermosos._

 _-Gracias a todos mis queridos amigos y gracias por venir ...los quiero mucho a todos._

 _-Terry! por favor cuida de ella... es todo lo que te pido._

 _-No necesitas decirlo Albert...yo la amo con todo mi ser ...Archie, te prometo que ella sera muy feliz._

 _Días después todo estaba listo para emprender el viaje. Candy se despedía de sus amigos y sintió la necesidad de escribir una carta en su corazón para alguien que antes no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Cerrando así su ciclo en Estados unidos y empezar una nueva vida un futuro nuevo en Inglaterra._

 _****_ **Anthony, sé que me has perdonado todo. ..Anthony estaba convencida de que jamás me enamoraría, pero ya sabes lo que me paso? En Londres me encariñe profundamente a una persona que se te parecía a ti, pero fue instante, pues son diametralmente opuestos, pero gracias a él, conocí los diferentes tipos de amor y me ayudo a aceptar que una vez las personas que dejan este mundo no volverán jamás, algo tan obvio, pero me rehusaba a aceptarlo. También hay circunstancias que también separan a las personas, pero todo lo vivido han sido gratas experiencias, ahora sé que mientras vivamos siempre habrá lugar para la esperanza.. Anthony….perdóname.**

 **Agradezco el haberte conocido y fui muy feliz. Continuare viviendo siendo yo misma.**

 **No sé lo que me depare el destino, pero sea lo que sea estoy ansiosa por afrontarlo. Anthony yo, jamás te veré en este mundo, pero algún día nos veremos y quiero que te encuentres orgulloso de mi. Seguiré mi camino como te lo he prometido, con una sonrisa.**

 **Tu sonrisa me infunde la fortaleza que necesito.**

 **Sigue velando por mí.**

 _continuara..._

* * *

 _gracias por los comentarios_

 _Como dije anteriormente ya esta parte de la historia es de mi invencion, tocando algunas retrospecciones para llenar los espacios_

 ** _A opinion personal considero algunas cosas segun mis percepciones basado a mi logica._**

 _1-Dicen que Terry es el que debe buscar a candy, sin embargo opino diferente porque: Fue Candy misma segun lo dice en CCFS que abandono a Terry y lo dejo en manos de Susana sin preguntarle nada sin tiempo de nada a expresar su sentir. Asi que para mi, lo justo seria que ella lo buscara una vez recibida la carta, pues Terry le ha dicho que le ama todavia y espera su respuesta. Ahora es normal que Candy dude cuando paso un tiempo despues de lo de Susana, pero hay que tomar en cuenta el luto que Terry debia tomar y los seis meses de duda o temor, eso se lo explica en la carta misma. Terry ha sido sincero y candy lo comprende_

 _2-El reencuentro como muchas piensan a mi parecer no se basaria en puro reproches cuando ambos saben que la separacion fue de mutuo acuerdo, pues una decidio y el otro acepto. si puede haber uno que otro aspecto, pero son cosas del momento. Desde que Terry envia la carta a Candy no esta pensando en un mar de reproches, igualmente Candy no le puede reprochar nada cuando ella fue quien decidio por los dos y cuando ella misma reconoce en FS que Terry no es un malagradecido o desconsiderado y es de esa nobleza en ese hombre que ella se enamoro._

 _3-Quise mostrar una historia, que obviamente en FS no existe, pero me guie un poco con las retrospecciones que son importantes, porque alli hay mucha informacion de sobre quien es Anohito, eso es lo que nos dejo Nagita , pensar en lo que pudo suceder y no limitarse en las historias. Segun mi percepcion Candy busca a Terry y conociendolos a ambos y con las consideraciones antes expuestas para mi que ellos se casaron de inmediato. Es mas ni creo que hayan regresado al hogar para hacerlo. Luego la oportunidad de Terry que estoy segura que su raiz fue sus presentaciones de Hamlet en Inglaterra su propia tierra, pienso que es por tal razon aunque pudiera existir otra, pero yo propondre una estadia por la calidad de su trabajo y un arribo a Reino Unido desde entonces._

 _4- La carta de Anthony: Todo indica que es una carta de despedida a su vida en America en verano de 1921, se despide de Anthony con esta carta en su corazon,que antes no se sentia capaz de hacerlo, pidiendole perdon por haberse enamorado de otro que conocio en Londres y que le enseño distintos tipos de amor, cuando candy pensaba que solo a el amaria. Emprendera una nueva etapa en su vida al lado de su Esposo. una nueva vida sin saber que le tiene reservado el futuro, pero quiere afrontarlo ahora. Ya no tiene miedo a las despedidas ni a las separaciones dolorosas, por que? porque ahora vive con el hombre que ama._

 _En primavera las rosas dulces Candy florecen y tardan todo el verano._ **…****(carta escrita en la estación en que florecen las rosas que estamos hablando desde el 20 de Junio hasta septiembre)**


	8. Chapter 8

_personajes originales pertenecientes a Mizuki y Yumiko_

 _Llegaron al puerto de Southampton (Londres). El viaje había sido agotador. Pensó en visitar el castillo de su padre, pero antes se fueron a un hotel a descansar. Ya luego buscaría la forma de contactarlo y contarle lo sucedido._

 _-Candy! descansa en lo que pido que nos suban alimentos y bebidas._

 _-Está bien Terry, me daré un baño y luego me reúno contigo. Realmente estoy tan cansada y hambrienta._

 _Solicito lo requerido y en poco tiempo le habían llevado el servicio. Comieron, bebieron y luego de conversaron un rato._

 _-Terry! Has visto a tu Padre desde que abandonaste el Colegio?- pregunto Candy previendo su reaccion. Lo poco que llego a saber en los dias de Colegio en aquellos dias en los que ellos se encontraban en sus citas a escondidas despues del almuerzo, es que el padre de Terry, el Duque de Granchester había decidido cumplir un deber con la aristocracia inglesa dejando a su madre desprovista de la presencia de su hijo. Los problemas del chico con su madrastra y el sueño de Terry de ser un actor. Candy reconocio que el el padre de este, demostraba que consideraba y respetaba las decisiones de su hijo al no buscarlo y no llevárselo de nuevo, pues aun era menor de edad._

 _Candy No sabía que lo había visitado y que el rencor se había ido extinguiendo poco a poco del corazón de Terry, permitiéndole ver los detalles y tratando de arrancar esa costra que se habia depositado en su corazon._ _Ayudando a Terry a reconocer que había fallado en la forma de amar. Se había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones cuando conoció a Candy que no amaría como su padre y haría de esa persona un ser feliz y , aunque ahora se encuentre con esa persona, sabía que le había fallado **** " **las circunstancias también permiten que las personas se separen"** también a sus padres les había sucedido. Medito y dijo:_

 _-Si lo he visto, incluso estuve algunos días con él- respiro profundamente- sigue con la idea firme de que le sea de sucesion, no aceptare jamás…no me interesa pertenecer a ese ambiente…lo único que quiero es estar contigo así, de forma tan libre sin protocolos, tener una familia que no se rige a sus lineamientos que puedan decidir propiamente y seguir actuando, Candy…es lo único que quiero. La Duquesa además insiste en que su hijo mayor tome el cargo y le he dicho a mi padre que lo tome en consideración._

 _-Y que te dijo?_

 _-Posiblemente lo piense. No desiste que sea yo, el primogenito de los Granchester- encogió sus hombros- en realidad no me interesa lo que haga!- solo quiero mantenerme lejos de ello- luego de unos minutos de silencio- Vamos a la cama pecosa, eso es lo que deseo hacer ahora mismo- su mirada penetrante y su sonrisa de medio lado la hizo sonrojar y a Terry le pareció la visión más hermosa del mundo. Sabia la forma apasionada con que él, la amaba siempre, con amor y posesion._

 _Estuvieron varios días en el hotel. El viaje no había sido motivo de buscar hogar pues aun Terry creia que solo se trataba de una simple invitación. Si no era así estarían por algunos meses y regresarían a América,_

 _En uno de esos días Terry asistió al evento al que había sido invitado, ambos asistieron eufóricamente al ver la hermosa construcción del_ _Aldwych Theatre_ _se erguía ante sus ojos._

 _-Terry! Este es un hermoso lugar. Estoy impresionada!...todo es maravilloso._

 _Los ojos de Candy brillaban por su asombro de ver la imponente fachada del Teatro, en donde los más reconocidos actores de importante trayectoria habían pisado._

 _Terry y su esposa fueron recibidos amablemente, el evento consistía en asistir, eso sí, a una función en el Aldwych con un repertorio Hamlet y una noche de verano._

 _-Oh, eso suena maravilloso! No es así Terry?_

 _-Claro mi amor!, pero quiero que seas feliz, eso es lo que deseo más que nada._

 _-Lo soy más aún porque tú estás conmigo. Feliz porque puedo compartir tu alegría._

 _A las 8 de la noche se escuchaba la hermosa orquesta musical para amenizar el ambiente, con una hermosa pista de baile, un banquete especial para todos los invitados._

 _-Buenas noches…Terence Graham?- dijo el hombre que se acercó para saludarlos- es un gusto poder estrechar mi mano a usted. La verdad que es un honor!._

 _-…. Usted es…._

 _-Ethan Jones, me alegro mucho que haya aceptado mi invitación señor Graham. Espero que todo sea de su agrado y tenga una buena impresión del lugar._

 _-El placer es todo mio. Señor Jones, encantado de conocerle…le presento a mi Esposa Candice Granchester_

 _-Encantado Señora. Con todo respeto Sr. Granchester es una hermosa dama- depósito un leve beso en la mano de Candy._

 _-Mucho gusto Sr. Jones, pero creo que usted exagera!._

 _-Solo digo la verdad._

 _-El lugar es estupendo! gracias por la atención y la hospitalidad que nos ha brindado._

 _-Ni lo diga!… Señor Graham. Me siento complacido contar con su presencia. Me gustaría cruzar un par de palabras con usted el día de mañana en las oficinas del_ _Aldwych Theatre_ _, sera posible?. me gustaria pueda ser a las 10 am._

 _-Por supuesto que sí, Sr Jones._ -… _sin falta estaré!_

 _Mr. Jones era el director de la Sede de Londres. Era un hombre con amplio conocimiento del repertorio del actor, su calidad actoral y la estela de críticas excelente que dejaba a su paso. Lo había visto actuar un par de vedes. El muchacho poseía el carisma y la interpretación de las obras de Shakespeare que lo hacían único en su categoría. Terence tenía que estar en su compañía!- Se había dicho varias veces- Efectivamente la invitación tenía ese fin. Jones lo había hecho con un propósito: que viera todo el proceso y la forma de trabajo, en fin todo. Había captado el interés y el asombro en el actor. Estaba seguro que si Terence Graham era un hombre inteligente aceptaría sin objeción la oferta._

 _-Bueno me retiro señores. Ha sido un inmenso placer conocerlos. Señora hasta luego- el hombre hizo una venia._

 _Una hora más estuvieron en el lugar. Terry acostumbrado a ese ambiente se desenvolvía más fácilmente, como pez en el agua, sin embargo Candy cada vez se sentía cohibida, pero no la dejaba nunca sola, en ocasiones apretaba su mano con el propósito de llenarla de confianza- Solo se tu misma mi amor- le había declarado viéndola a los ojos-. No trates nunca de ser lo que no eres, es allí donde nace tu esencia, en tu naturalidad, la esencia de la mujer que amo- Ella asintió y reconocía que su Esposo era su fuerza y su pilar, sus brazos su refugio y sus ojos su hogar Que más podía pedirle a la vida, Candice?...Nada…más que solo ser feliz. La felicidad que tiene que construir a base de amor y sobre todo de comunicaciones.¡ Importante dato! Nada será fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Para Candy siempre ha sido importante la comunicación que es originaria de la confianza mutua.-Siempre se tu misma y nunca cambies!- comento sellando en sus labios con un beso dulce los de su joven esposa._

 _A la mañana siguientes Terence se presentó ante Jones. Se sentía como aquella vez en invierno cuando se presentó en la compañía Stratford para hacer audiciones. Solo tenía 17años y las ansias de comerse al mundo completo, hacer realidad su sueño y tener a su amada junto a él... Ahora a sus 24 años le faltaba mucha tela que cortar, pero el camino se percibía deslumbrante._

 _-Buenos días señorita. Soy Terence Graham. ¿Podría decirle al Sr Jones que estoy aquí? Tengo una cita con él._

 _-Un momento Sr. Enseguida lo atenderá. -En ese instante Jones salió a dar instrucciones a su secretaria-Oh, mire allí esta!_

 _-Hola Graham, pero que puntualidad tiene usted! – Terry sonrió en sus adentros pues esa era una de sus características como todo inglés... consideraba de muy mala educación a las personas que no cumplían con sus horarios. -Por favor venga conmigo._

 _Ambos se dirigieron al inmenso estudio que tenía como su oficina, un hermoso y espacioso lugar lleno muchas piezas literarias, obras de artes, piezas musicales y demás._

 _-Le voy a hablar con toda sinceridad- Terry asintió-como usted habrá percibido esta invitación tiene una finalidad especifica. Usted es uno de los mejores actores que he visto y me ha parecido excelente no muchos actores interpretan tan bien como usted al más célebre de la literatura universal, el dramaturgo inglés, William Shakespeare._

 _-Gracias Sr Jones, la verdad es que me apasiona el Teatro. Puedo tomar en cada obra parte de mi vida, puedo ser lo que deseo y mi espíritu se libera. Sr Jones, actuar es mi pasión, mi Esposa y el Teatro son mi vida entera._

 _-Me alegro mucho Sr. Graham porque lo que le tengo que proponer es algo de sumo interés para usted y para mí por supuesto.-Terry atento y perceptivo miro fijamente a Jones_

 _-Dígame su propuesta. Veré si me interesa!_

 _-Bien, iré directo al asunto, no me gustan los preámbulos así que mi propuesta es que usted trabaje con nosotros en el_ _Aldwych Theatre_ _aquí en Londres por supuesto._

 _Puso su índice y pulgar en su barbilla como pensando mucho la situación. Lo cierto es que siempre había querido trabajar en el Teatro británico, así que la oportunidad allí estaba solo debía aceptarla._

 _-Le aseguro que tendrá el rotundo éxito!. No se arrepentirá!_

 _Después de hablar sobre todos los pormenores celebraron un contrato. Terry se quedaría en Londres._

 _-Mi amor! Candy te traigo buenas noticias._

 _-Terry, acá estoy- dijo mientras salía de la recamara- hermosa como siempre._

 _-Es un hecho Pecosa hermosa! Nos quedaremos en Londres, trabajare para la sede el Royal Company. No te parece grandioso?_

 _-Claro que lo es, mi amor! Me encanta verte tan feliz, porque yo también lo soy- dijo al tiempo que besaba tiernamente a su marido._

 _-Así que empezare a buscar casa Candy. Debemos instalarnos lo antes posible._

 _Llevo un par de semanas en buscar un lugar adecuado en las cercanías. Londres era hermoso para vivir, Terry quien vivió allí su adolescencia conocía perfectamente el lugar, así que no costaría mucho. Al cabo del tiempo_

 _Qué te parece Candy?_

 _-Es…..es preciosa Terry._

 _-Me encanta que te guste, porque entonces este será nuestro hogar de ahora en adelante- comento al momento de abrazarla fuertemente por su cintura y depositar un beso cálido en su frente- solo será cosa de amueblarla, pero es hermosa y supe que te gustaría._

 _-No te preocupes de eso me encargare yo. No habrá ningún problema_

 _-De acuerdo amor, pero también es mi responsabilidad. Hay que mudarnos de inmediato y dejar el hotel._

 _La casa era hermosísima de dos pisos. Una fachada clásica de las casas londinenses. En la parte delantera había un hermoso jardín provisto de todas las hermosas rosas y flores campestres del lugar. En la parte trasera dos ventanales con vista a una especie de arboleda._

 _De inmediato se mudaron y la compra de muebles y decoraciones se hizo en tres días consecutivos, Candy estaba muy cansada, pero satisfecha porque tenía un hogar, si, el hogar que estaba construyendo al lado de la persona que ama._

 _-Candy ven acá!- dijo tomándola de las manos- te tengo una sorpresa que te encantara! Es un regalo especial para mi querida Pecosa.- la llevo en dirección al cuarto que fungía como su estudio._

 _-Una sorpresa Terry?_

 _-Mira Candy!. Que dices a esto?_

 _-Eh?... Candy miro con sorpresa y asombro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver aquel cuadro, si, el cuadro pintado al óleo retrataba el hogar de Pony vista desde la cima de la colina – Terry! estoy extasiada. Es como tener el hogar de Pony, un pedacito de America dentro nuestro hogar….¿ Donde lo encontraste?_

 _-Eso mismo pensé Candy!. En el mercado de pulgas. Allí lo encontré. Me basto mirarlo tan solo una vez para darme cuenta que era tu hogar, tal cual como una vez lo vi._

 _-Eso es lo que más me sorprende, sabes! Tú solamente estuviste unos momentos y lo recuerdas tan perfectamente._

 _-Te lo dije y te lo repito de nuevo Candy… ese lugar es también importante para mí, tanto como lo es para ti. El recuerdo y su imagen lo lleve durante años a pesar de que tu y yo estabamos separados._

 _Candy analizo el cuadro y pudo ver al pie del mismo una firma…"Slim"- Oh, Dios….Slim…Terry este cuadro lo pinto Slim._

 _-Slim?_

 _-Si Terry Slim es un chico que se crio en el hogar de Pony, el hizo este cuadro, por favor llévame donde lo compraste Terry. Por favor._

 _Candy y Terry salieron a buscarlo al mercadillo, pero fue inútil. Slim ya no estaba. Se había ido y ella estaba muy triste. Había ansiado volver a verlo después de tantos años que no sabía de él._

 _-Lo siento mucho pecosa, de saber que ese chico…._

 _-No te preocupes Terry….solo espero que Slim este bien. Con esto de los estragos que la guerra ha dejado quería saber si él estaba bien. Desde niño tenía la afición a la pintura y era muy apegado a mí. Yo… cuando regrese a America, supe que había sido adoptado por una familia de herreros…desde entonces deseaba con todo mi corazón que Slim fuera feliz y que sus padres lo hayan apoyado en lo que le gustaba. Quiero pensar que… cuando pinto ese cuando era feliz y lo hizo para mí- Candy dejo escapar sus lágrimas, recordando a aquel niño. Terry la abrazo fuertemente y compartió su sentir- Terry! Les escribiré a mis madres. Sé que se sentirán felices de saber sobre Slim._

 _Candy envió su carta al hogar contando lo sucedido. En esta les expresaba su emoción por el cuadro y, aunque se dijo que en su sala de estar estaría perfecta su inquietud de enviárselo a ellas para que tuvieran un recuerdo de aquel niño se había plantado. Sin embargo sus madres intuían que en realidad era ella las más lo necesitaba. Así que le recalcaron que se quedara con este, así ella tendría el grato recuerdo de todo lo que representa._

 _Cada vez que Candy observaba el cuadro retrocedía en el tiempo evocando sus memorias. Se detenía por largos ratos reviviendo los momentos buenos y malos._

 _-Terry! He pensado en algo…yo… quiero trabajar. Me gustaría seguir dedicándome a mi profesión. Podría trabajar en algún hospital. Sabes que he querido aprender mucho más. Mi deseo al igual que el tuyo es una buena enfermera, la mejor._

 _-Ay, pecosa! Por supuesto…yo no quiero tenerte encerrada ni mucho menos, quiero que te sientas feliz haciendo lo que tanto te gusta... sabes muy cerca de aquí está el Royal Hampshire county Hospital así que de Winchester estamos relativamente cerca._

 _-Me parece perfecto. Mañana iré y espero tener suerte._

 _-Te acompañare Candy. Tengo que estar hasta por la tarde en el Aldwych. Preparare el auto para tenerlo listo.- Como una familia pequeña que eran no querian contar con sirvientes, Candy habia querido ocuparse de todo en Casa, pero Terry y ella compartian todo._

 _-Gracias mi amor!. te amo tanto y nunca dejare de amarte Terry!. Me parece todavia increible que tu estes conmigo, mi amor._

 _Candy en compañía de Terry fue al Saint Thomas. Pidió entrevistarse con el director del lugar quien después de haber leído su experiencia como enfermera quirúrgica en los hospitales de Chicago propuso darle una oportunidad de prueba de 1 mes. Luego de eso se quedaría de planta. Candy a principio no le gusto la oferta, aunque no dijo nada, pues entendía la situación. Además demostraría lo capacitada que estaba y dejaría los nombres de sus mentores muy en alto._

 _-Señora Candice, usted puede empezar mañana mismo. Me gustaría pudiese venir antes de la hora que tenemos en nuestros horarios con el propósito de poder presentarle al equipo de trabajo._

 _-Oh, por supuesto Dr. Davidson. Así será! Y muchas gracias. Vera que me tendrá aquí por mucho tiempo._

 _Candy salió con una enorme sonrisa. Su esposo era feliz verla sonreír. Amaba tanto a esa mujer que pensar vivir sin ella, es como pensar morir poco a poco._

 _-Terry! Terry!_

 _-Que pasa Candy?- su risa era contagiosa y Terry reía sin conocer aún el por qué, aunque se lo imaginaba.- pecosa, te dieron la plaza?_

 _-Si Terry, no sabes lo feliz que estoy._

 _-Claro que lo se mi amor…. Y puedo entender tu felicidad._

 _-Empezare mañana temprano. Debo conocer el equipo del hospital y mis funciones…- De repente- Terry!_

 _-Qué pasa?, estabas feliz y ahora…..?_

 _-Terry! No estaré en casa y como…. No quiero…_

 _-Bueno mi hermosa esposa. Siempre tendremos el tiempo de estar juntos. Si nos amamos comprenderemos los trabajos de cada uno._

 _Candy empezó a trabajar en el Hospital Saint Thomas. El trabajo era arduo, pero se sentía feliz de poder hacer lo que le gustaba. Habían aplazado algunas cosas y debían centrarse en prosperar cada uno en sus profesiones apoyándose mutuamente._

 _Después de algunos meses de estar en Londres. Candy tuvo una grata sorpresa sin ser prevista._

 _Había vuelto a ver al Señor Carson quien le ayudo a su regreso a América. Candy había pensado en la forma de verlos, pero no conocía a ciencia cierta el lugar donde vivía. Lo único que recordaba era que quedaba camino al puerto. No cabe duda que el mundo es pequeño y que mientras hay vida hay la posibilidad de encontrarse de nuevo. El Sr. Carson había ido a Londres a realizar compras para abastecer de lo necesario su pequeña granja._

 _Fue así que ella visito de nuevo la granja de los Carson y había vuelto a ver a Susie la niña ya tenía 10 años y los niños Samuel y Jeffrey ya eran unos hombrecitos que ayudaban a su padre a levantar la granja. La sorpresa de los chicos fue inmensa. Ver de nuevo a Candy! la chica rubia que subía árboles en tres minutos, 20 segundos_

 _Candy cada vez que podía en sus días libres los visitaba. Así se fue amasando una amistad entre ellos con el pasar del tiempo._

 _1925_

 _Candy se fue acostumbrando al ritmo de vida de Londres, después de 6 años de vivir en el lugar. Manternian su matrimonio unido. cuando la base el amor que se profesan, claro que también sufría altas y bajas, pero siempre lo superaban con amor y comunicación sobre todo. Susie con el pasar de los años quiso seguir los pasos de Candy. También quería ser enfermera y ayudar a los demás como lo hacía Candy. La enfermera americana había adquirido un caudal de conocimientos convirtiendose ahora a capacitar a las nuevas trabajando en la escuela de enfermería. Fue así que Susie empezó a estudiar a los 16 años y fue así también que Candy llego a ser su mentora._

 _Los años pasaban y pasaban Terry y Candy permanecían enamorados más y más. El destino de los chicos rebeldes del colegio san pablo estaba escrito desde un inicio. Quien diría que de aquellos rebeldes no quedaba mucho. Se habían convertido en los profesionales que son gracias a su perseverancia y dedicación continua. Terry le escribía a su padre frecuentemente y luego de algunos meses lo habían visitado. El Duque a principio se molestó porque Terry no le informo sobre su matrimonio, pero realmente entendía que se había forjado un futuro solo pese a la falta de guía que tuvo por su parte. Candy había pensado que se molestaría por haberse casado con una chica como ella._

 _-Te dije que mi padre ha cambiado tanto. La última vez que lo vi, conversamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Hasta entonces fuimos un Padre y un hijo. Después de tantos años! Nos pusimos al corriente sobre muchas cosas. El solo quiere verme feliz Candy y se arrepiente de haber sido cruel conmigo al alejarme de mi madre. Cuando me fui del colegio el no supo nuestra situación. Lo mantuve alejado de eso. Sin embargo termine por seguirla… no fue por mí. Además estoy demasiado grandecito no crees?. Le tengo respeto, pero ya no puede mandar en mi vida._

 _El Duque le obsequio a su hijo una caja o joyero con incrustaciones decorado con madre perla y pequeñas gemas, una reliquia de familia que pasa de generación tras generaciones en la familia de los Granchester. Las habían obtenido las mujeres Granchester._

 _-Mira Candy! esto es para ti._

 _-Que? pero esto es muy…._

 _-Ja ja ja Candy si te vieras la cara en el espejo!_

 _-Es que esto es….demasiado.. Terry, a mí no me vendría usar algo como esto…._

 _-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con eso Candy, si lo usas, lo tiras o lo que se te dé la gana. Eso de las tradiciones familiares a mí la verdad no me interesa. Pero mi padre, ya sabes!.-_

 _Fue así que Candy ocupo el joyero para guardar sus tesoros valiosos, guardando uno a uno en la caja de sus recuerdos los recortes de los periódicos y revistas criticas buenas y malas sobre su ahora esposo. Así como aquella invitación de Eleonor, la carta de Terry, hasta la carta de Susie siendo esta la y ultima del eslabón y la primera en empezar su historia de amor y perseverancia._

 _Estuvieron por 4 años más hasta que a Terry obtuvo una oportunidad en la Royal Shakespeare Company que había sido remodelada en 1932_

 _-Graham, amigo…. Que te parece trabajar en Inglaterra en la Royal Shakespeare?, creo que te vendría de lujo- había comentado Jones. Quien admiraba al joven de 34 años_

 _Se mudaron a Inglaterra para trabajar en el recién inaugurado Teatro. Terry no vacilo en aceptar, pues le encantaba dar sus aportes en la escuela artística._

 _Reseña histórica_

 _*El Royal Shakespeare Theatre se inauguró en 1932 en el sitio adyacente al Shakespeare Memorial Theatre original (inaugurado el 19 de abril de 1879), que había sido destruido por un incendio el 6 de marzo de 1926, cuyo nombre tomó. El arquitecto fue_ _Elisabeth Scott_ _, por lo que el teatro se convirtió en la primera obra importante erigida en Gran Bretaña a partir de los diseños de una mujer arquitecta. Fue renombrado como el Royal Shakespeare Theatre en 1961, tras el establecimiento de la_ _Royal Shakespeare Company_ _el año anterior._

 _En el edificio diseñado por Scott, el teatro tenía una etapa de_ _arco de proscenio_ _, y una_ _capacidad para sentarse_ _de aproximadamente 1,400 personas, en tres niveles (puestos, círculo y balcón). Posteriormente, se agregaron dos niveles de asientos a las paredes laterales del teatro y el escenario se extendió más allá del proscenio, por medio de un 'delantal'. Solo se puede acceder a los asientos del balcón por medio de una escalera al costado del edificio, separada del vestíbulo principal y el bar. El teatro tiene varias características notables de_ _Art Deco_ _, incluyendo la_ _escalera_ _y los pasillos a cada lado del auditorio. Es un edificio_ _catalogado de_ _Grado II_

 _** Ellos se establecieron en una Residencia a orillas del Rio avon que pasa por la zona central de Inglaterra y cuyo lugar se encuentra el Teatro de Shakespeare._

 _Los Granchester habían adquirido una Residencia hermosa en Stratford Upon Avon lugar de nacimiento del gran escritor inglés William Shakespeare cuyas obras fueron interpretadas por uno de los mejores actores de sus tiempos Terence Graham, Lugar donde vive Candy su Esposo en una Residencia con un jardín de rosas y narcisos provista de una Biblioteca de las obras completas de Shakespeare, las obras que poseía en su villa de Escocia. Ahora conformando parte del sistema de la producción del teatro y las publicaciones y/o revistas de medicina de Candy como parte de su instrucción. Se mostraban satisfechos._

 _1935-1936 Susie de 24 o 25 años decide ir a Calcuta, la India por su actividad como enfermera. Donde aportara sus conocimientos recibido en la escuela de Enfermeras y seguir aprendiendo mucho más, siguiendo así el vivo ejemplo de su mentora. Transcurrido dos meses envía a Candy una carta expresando estar bien y agradeciéndole a la mayor el haberle enseñado tantas cosas._

 _Candy se encuentra próxima a la segunda Guerra mundial, cuando ella empieza narrar su vida al lado de su gran amor, el hombre que siempre ha amado y al que creyó haber perdido hasta el punto de creer que nunca le diría de frente cuanto lo amaba. Lo amo desde chiquilla y sabía que la conexión que existía entre ellos no podía romperse, era como los hilos del destino, ese hilo que se estiro en cada separación y se encogía en cada encuentro breve y nuevamente volvía a estirarse, pero ese hilo jamás se rompió. Porque lo de ellos era un lazo indestructible que nadie podía deshacer._

 _Recordando su vida pasada se encuentra perdida en sus recuerdos ese día que su esposo salió como de costumbre a la Royal y aun no puede creer todo lo sucedido para estar juntos. No quiere apartarse de él, porque no se siente capaz de vivir sin él y dejarlo una vez más.._

 ** _****Han pasado mas de 20 años desde que murio Anthony en 1912. Candy rememora su vida pasada junto al amor de su vida, anohito...Terence Granchester._**

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _Análisis personal_

 _1-Considero que Terry no todo el tiempo estuvo enojado con su Padre. Si nos remontamos a las causas de ese distanciamiento. Es solo una apreciación personal de que ellos pudieron alguna limar diferencias, pero respetando su vida. Lo que me lleva a pensar que el Duque le dio el joyero que pasa de Generación en Generación. Los libros de Shakespeare y las publicaciones de medicina, son el vivo retrato de Terry y Candy, son sello de ellos y de nadie más si solo nos basamos a la última versión de Nagita del 2010. Terry pudo buscar trabajo en el recien inaugurado Teatro o bien hice una propuesta de que pudieron ofrecerle trabajo. De cualquier manera el llego a ese lugar nada mas Terry tendria logica de vivir alli._

 _-2- al final solo hice un pequeño Resumen, porque hay mucha historia que contar, pero como lo dije una vez, solo quise poner los datos para seguir un patrón cronológico con sentido._

 _3-Se propone que vivieron alrededor de 10 años en Londres porque tenemos como referencia el cuadro de Slim y a Susie Carson, como ya expuse Susie aprendió a ser enfermera por Candy y le dice que "si ella estuviera allí con ella, en Calcuta, seguro le seguiría enseñando muchas más cosas" así que, para que ella tuvieran una hermosa amistad como tal Candy tuvo que vivir mucho tiempo en Londres, lugar donde Terry creció durante su adolescencia. Y propongo 5 años más en Inglaterra, por el hecho de que la novela nos dice que Candy narra su vida cerca de la 2da. Guerra viviendo a la orilla del Rio Avon parte central de Inglaterra donde se encuentra La Royal Shakespeare Company, que fue reconstruida despues del incendio de 1926 e inaugurada en 1932. fecha en que es probable que ellos se hayan trasaladado a Inglaterra._

 _3-No sé si se me escapa algún otro dato, pero esto lo terminare aquí. Les agradezco su atención y quiero dar créditos a las personas que me ayudaron con la cronología propuesta (Liz Flores y Stefi unas analistas muy eficientes) y que a mi parecer tiene lógica, porque 10 años de separación de Candy y Terry después de su despedida en Nueva York es mucho tiempo cuando la vida de ambos puede transcurrir simultáneamente no paralizando la de uno para que la otra continué. Así que los años de separación fueron 5 ½.. para llegar a ese cantidad de años se hicieron algunas investigaciones y aunque el libro no de fechas exactas los cambios de estaciones son una fuente excelente._

 _4-Sabemos que Cuando Terry abandono su apellido para ser actor, pero jamas se menciona en la novela que haya dejado de ser un Granchester._

 _Bueno hay tanta historia que contar y esto seria infinito la historia entre Candy y terry. Asi que la dejare hasta aqui. quizas no este todo lo que queria decir, pero se me haria interminable._

 _Gracias a todas las que comentaron de forma anónima y a las que se identificaron._

 _Luz verónica: gracias por tus palabras, si, pudiera ser también lo que propones, por eso digo que es infinita las probabilidades en la historia y me encanta tu opinión. Si fue de esa forma, también amaría ese actuar de mi Bombon._


End file.
